screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beniz
Rozdział IX Macki rzadkiej mgły oplatały przed porankiem miasto, penetrując uliczki i zaułki, dopóki słoneczne światło dnia nie zdążyło ich jeszcze wypalić. Liczni wojownicy w całej dzielnicy rzemieślniczej wyszli w chłód nocy, zająć pozycje i następnie czekać na sygnał. Podobnie w dystrykcie handlowym, który mieli zająć się Mareus i jego strażnicy miejscy. Na zbroi Kuri skropliła się rosa, Toa wciągnęła głęboko rześkie powietrze. ''- Nadszedł czas'' – powiedział gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos Kerhesa. ''- Na to czekałaś.'' ''- Pora stać się Toa'' – odparła wyimaginowanemu wojownikowi. - Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, zabezpieczymy dzielnicę jeszcze przed uroczystościami, zanim zjawi się tu KayRes – stwierdził DerXess, stając obok Toa Światła. Taki był plan, zająć dystrykt i z niego prowadzić dalsze działania. - A jeśli źle? – zapytał ponuro Rakk, który właśnie stanął obok nich. Założył potężny kolczasty pancerz, z lewej strony pasa miał zawieszony swój kowalski młot a na prawym przedramieniu przypięty pasami puklerz, zasłaniający kikut dłoni Steltianina. Thoud nie odpowiedział, nie musiał. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę ze straszliwych konsekwencji ich niepowodzenia. - A jeśli źle to wyrobimy się do południa – stwierdził przekornie Anazis, który również dołączył. Kuri uśmiechnęła się, komentarz halabardnika podniósł ją na duchu. Rozdzielili się, zgodnie z planem. Rakk miał zabezpieczyć środek dzielnicy, do którego uprzednio ewakuowany po kryjomu sporą część mieszkańców. Kuri i DerXessowi przypadły straże na dachach oraz część dzielnicy przylegającą do portu. Anazis wraz ze strażą miejską miał do zabezpieczenia część obok dzielnicy handlowej. Następnie oboje Toa i Thoud powinni przerzucić siły na nabrzeże, gdzie znajdowała się kryjówka Kane’a. Kuri liczyła na dopadnięcie Toa Światła, a DerXess na KayResa. U pasa wysokiego wojownika wisiał spory szpon, zawierający antidotum na jad Klerixa, którym posługiwał się jego wróg. - Cały zapas, zaledwie kilka dawek. Strasznie trudno otrzymać z jadu odtrutkę, więc nie dajcie się zatruć – powiedział poprzedniego dnia DerXess, gdy pokazywał towarzyszom szpon. Gdy się rozchodzili, Kuri złapała szybko Anazisa. Toa Kamienia zdziwił się, gdy chwyciła go za ramię. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. – Ostatnio jesteś bardzo… ostrożny. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się na chwilę grymas. Przełknął ślinę. Odetchnął i powiedział prawdę: - Miewam napady lękowe – stwierdził, siląc się na beztroski ton. – Nic, czego spora ilość alkoholu kilka razy dziennie nie naprawi. Kuri nie zareagowała na żart, wpatrując się uważnie w oczy przyjaciela. Przygryzła wargę, tik wrócił jej od czasu konfrontacji z Aiunem, która mocno odbiła się na jej nerwach. Martwiła się o Anazisa, ale teraz nie było czasu na rozmówki. Więc po chwili zastanowienia, po prostu przytuliła Toa Kamienia. - Rozumiem, też jestem przytłoczona – powiedziała cicho. Skonfundowany Anazis odwzajemnił uścisk. – Jesteś najodważniejszym Toa, jakiego znam. Pamiętaj o tym. Toa Kamienia zdębiał, zabrakło mu słów, co bardzo rzadko się zdarzało. Kuri roześmiała się, widząc jego minę. Spojrzała mu jeszcze raz głęboko w oczy, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła, zanim halabardnik zdołałby się odezwać. Anazis tymczasem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się z otwartymi ustami. *** Zanim Kuri i DerXess zdążyli zająć pozycję na dachu, w Naressis rozległo się trzęsienie ziemi, potężniejsze od wszystkich poprzednich. Na oczach przerażonej Toa Światła kamienice zaczęły się walić, w tym ta, na której stali ona i Thoud. W ostatniej chwili udało im się przeskoczyć na bardziej stabilny budynek, ale wzbita chmura pyłu była tak wielka, że dotarła nawet tak wysoko. Po zboczach otaczających miasto gór zeszła lawina, jeszcze bardziej blokując już nieprzejezdne szlaki. Mnóstwo ozdób świątecznych zostało zniszczonych i zapewne dziesiątki mieszkańców straciło życie. Kuri chciała rzucić się do najbliższego gruzowiska, szukać rannych, ale wiedziała, że ich misja była ważniejsza. - Myślałam, że okres trzęsień już się skończył. – Spojrzała na DerXessa. - Taki wstrząs musiał wywołać dużą falę. Za kilka godzin uderzy w port i nikt nie będzie mógł już wypłynąć z miasta. Dobra dywersja – mruknął gorzko, dostrzegając w półmroku zawaliska i chmury pyłu. Kuri okryła ich oboje zasłoną niewidzialności, niezbyt wyrafinowaną, jako że wciąż było ciemno, po czym ruszyli do najbliższego posterunku Zielonej Mahiki. Natknęli się na dwóch strażników oddalonych o kilka dachów, niewyspanych i ziewających po nieprzespanej nocy. Kuri mocą Matatu podniosła jeden z głazów ze zniszczonego budynku i posłała w głowę nic nie spodziewającego się Skakdi. Skała roztrzaskała się na kawałki, a Zakazianin z cichym jękiem upadł, nieprzytomny. Jednocześnie DerXess skoczył na drugiego gwardzistę, grzmotnął go metalową pięścią w skroń i, gdy ten upadał, ciął mieczem w jego tętnicę szyjną. Kuri zauważyła to w ostatniej chwili i mocą maski zatrzymała rozpędzone ostrze w miejscu. Thoud posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, ale jego gniew bladł w porównaniu do wściekłości Toa. - Wystarczy – warknęła, wskazując na leżącego u stóp żołnierza Vortixx. – Jest nieprzytomny. Miną godziny, nim ocknie się po takim ciosie. - Godziny, po których będzie mógł zaatakować nas od tyłu – stwierdził chłodno Thoud. Kuri puściła jego rękę i teraz mógł nią swobodnie poruszać. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym – stwierdziła Toa, zdejmując zasłonę niewidzialności z jednego z wiszących za jej plecami łańcuchów, trzymanych w powietrzu mocą Matatu. Drugie pęta posłała DerXessowi. Związała ciasno nieprzytomnego Skakdi i nadtopiła ogniwa Światłem, by strażnik nie mógł się uwolnić. Potem to samo zrobiła ze spętanym Vortixx. - Z KayResem możesz zrobić, co zechcesz – powiedziała z ciężkim sercem. DerXess uniósł brew, zaskoczony. – Nie będę cię powstrzymywać. Ale ci tutaj po prostu dali się omamić Turadze. Thoud skinął powoli głową. Uznał to za uczciwą umowę. Ruszyli dalej. *** Jakąś godzinę później, gdy słońce leniwie wynurzało się zza gór, Kuri i DerXess stanęli na opustoszałej ulicy przed jedną z bojówek Zielonej Mahiki. Dołączył do nich sześcioro ich ludzi pod przywództwem Nargarka. Oni także zajmowali się przejmowaniem dachów w dzielnicy. Teraz nadeszła pora na prawdziwy atak. Tuzin zespołów w całym dystrykcie miał skoordynowanie uderzyć na kryjówki ludzi Kane’a. Ale do jednoczesnego natarcia potrzebny był sygnał, który w jednej chwili mógł dotrzeć do wszystkich. Zapewnić to miała Kuri. - Wiemy, czy wszyscy są gotowi? – zapytała, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie w głosie. Nargark rozejrzał się po towarzyszach, po czym wzruszył ramionami z niepewną miną. Kuri zmełła przekleństwo pod nosem. - Mieli czas do wschodu słońca, niedługo zjawi się tu KayRes. Musimy zabezpieczyć dzielnicę – stwierdził DerXess. Wydawało się, że jego nie dotykał stres. Toa odetchnęła głęboko. Dostrzegła pędzącego ile tchu w płucach Le-Matoranina, Ortamo, który, podobnie jak wielu innych Matoran, pełnił rolę posłańca i łącznika. Oni jak nikt inny znali zakamarki Naressis i mogli korzystać ze skrótów niedostępnych dla większych istot. - Jak sytuacja? – Kuri natychmiast zwróciła się do zdyszanego przybyłego. Ten, schylony, opierał się rękami o kolana. Uniósł dłoń z uniesionym kciukiem. - Wszyscy powinni być na miejscach, tak mówili Matoranie których spotkałem. DerXess posłał Toa wymowne spojrzenie. Kuri uniosła dłoń, z której wystrzelił w niebo promień światła. Trwał tylko sekundę, ale każdy, kto wiedział by patrzeć w górę, mógł go dostrzec. Dlatego też atakujący najpierw pozbyli się strażników z symbolem Mahiki. Budynek miał trzy poziomy, Kuri mocą Matatu wrzuciła DerXessa przez okno najwyższego piętra. W tej samej chwili Nargark wyważył kopnięciem drzwi na parterze i jego ludzie wbiegli do środka i rzucili się do ataku. Kuri weszła za nimi, ruszając od razu w stronę schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Bandyci w kamienicy byli zaskoczeni, ale uzbrojeni i wyglądali, jakby szykowali się do wymarszu. Toa Światła zaklęła pod nosem, należało się śpieszyć. Wbiegła na piętro niewidzialna i praktycznie na oślep uwolniła eksplozję światła. Udało jej się oślepić sześciu bandytów, ale dwóch tylko lekko przetarło oczy. Rozejrzeli się, wypatrując intruza. Toa wiedziała, że po chwili dostrzegą jej przezroczystą postać, ale nie zamierzała im jej dać. Wślizgiem na kolanach cięła jednego z nich, Steltianina, przez pierś, wstała i wymachując mieczem posłała łuk światła w drugiego, Skakdi. Zakazianin syknął, czując oparzenie na ramieniu. Kuri przebiła ostrzem udo Steltianina, uważając, by nie trafić w tętnicę, wielki wojownik krzyknął z bólu, upadł na kolano. Oślepieni przez Toa bandyci poruszali się po omacku, wymachując na wszystkie strony bronią, ale w każdej chwili mogli odzyskać wzrok. Oparzony Skakdi dostrzegł Toa i użyl wzroku, Kuri została ciśnięta o ścianę z taką siłą, że w miejscu uderzenia powstała siatka pęknięć. Ból pozbawił ją koncentracji i spadła zasłona niewidzialności. Sfrustrowana, Toa postanowiła odwdzięczyć się Zakazianinowi tym samym. Bez ostrzeżenia, ranny Steltianin poleciał na Skakdi z przeraźliwym krzykiem, pchnięty mocą Matatu. Zakazianin rozszerzył oczy, ale zdążył się odsunąć przed lecącym bandytą, który grzmotnął w ścianę głową i padł, nieprzytomny. Skakdi ruszył ku Toa, ta wzięła krótki rozbieg i zrobiła wślizg, unikając kinetycznego wzroku przeciwnika i przemykając pod jego mieczem. Wstała i cięła na odlew, ale Skakdi zdołał się odwrócić i sparować cios swoim ząbkowanym ostrzem. Wyprowadził kontrę, Kuri zablokowała atak, krzyżując własne miecze jak kleszcze. Zakazianin spróbował dźgnąć ją trzymanym w drugiej dłoni sztyletem, ale Toa silnym kopniakiem w nadgarstek odbiła atak. Wyszła ze zwarcia, zawirowała, znajdując się za plecami przeciwnika i cięła brutalnie w kręgosłup Skakdi. Prostostal przebiła pancerz, Zakazianin wrzasnął z bólu i padł na kolana, a Kuri użyła Matatu i cisnęła jego głową w podłogę, pozbawiając przytomności. Toa oceniła wzrokiem sytuację, pozostali bandyci przecierali łzawiące oczy, gotowi za moment rzucić się na napastniczkę. Kuri zaatakowała szybko, tnąc po nogach, przebijając kolana i powalając bandytów. Protostal przecinała metal i tkanki miękkie bez większego wysiłku. Rakk w rzeczy samej spisał się znakomicie. Powalonych bojówkarzy ogłuszyły potężne kopniaki w skroń, zgodnie z lekcjami CaeTii, która nauczyła Kuri walki wręcz. Na tych bardziej opornych, Toa zastosowała Kanohi. Gdy skończyła, ruszyła błyskawicznie na górę, do DerXessa. Nie bala się, że Thoud sobie nie poradzi, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, Toa obawiała się, że zastanie obryzgane krwią ściany i stertę zwłok. Na ścianach rzeczywiście znajdowała się krew, jednak daleko jej było do ilości, której bała się Toa. Pokonani bandyci żyli, byli ciężko pobici i ranni, tylko jeden z nich klęczał na środku piętra i przerażony wypatrywał się w tryskający rytmicznie krwią kikut ręki. - Zapędziłem się – mruknął bez emocji DerXess, wskazując na rannego. Kuri szybko podeszła do przerażonego Vortixx, chowając miecze do pochew i przyłożyła dłoń do kikuta. Szybki błysk, krzyk rannego i zapach spalenizny. Xianin z bólu stracił przytomność, ale jego rana została wypalona. Toa i Thoud zeszli na parter, DerXess nie omieszkał się przyjrzeć piętru, które przypadło Kuri. - Pacyfistka – ocenił. Na dole walka również już się zakończyła, jeden z ich ludzi, przedstawiciel jednej z licznych ras z Południowych Wysp, leżał pod ścianą z szeroką raną na piersi, ciężko oddychając. Kuri kucnęła przy nim i przyłożyła obie dłonie do miejsca cięcia. - Veratna oberwał pod sam koniec – wyjaśnił Nargark, Ranny Południowiec kiwnął powoli głową, z zamglonym wzrokiem. Skakdi kontynuował, z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem w głosie. – Myśleliśmy, że z nim koniec i… przesadziliśmy. Kuri spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła leżącego trupa z namalowaną na zbroi Zieloną Mahiki i zmiażdżoną głową od ciosu jakimś obuchem. Poczuła się słabo, widząc plamę krwi, fragmenty metalu i mózgu. Przygryzła wargę i wróciła do rannego Veratny. Wolała nie patrzeć na DerXessa, domyślając się jego reakcji. Ilu ludzi Mahiki zginęło w innych kryjówkach? A ilu ludzi Kuri? Ponownie usłyszała współczujący, szczery głos Kane’a: „- Wszyscy cię zawiodą.” - Zaboli – Toa ostrzegła Południowca i uwolniła z dłoni strumień światła. Przeciągnęła ręką po całej piersi wyjącego z bólu wojownika, wypalając ranę, na ile pozwalały na to warunki. Gdy opuścili budynek, Ortamo wciąż na nich czekał, przestępując niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę. Rozglądał się, zaniepokojony, wypatrując pierwszych przechodniów. Nargark i jeszcze jeden z jego ludzi chwycili pod ramiona Veratnę i pomogli wyjść z kryjówki. - Zabierzcie go w bezpieczne miejsce i sprawdźcie co z najbliższą bojówką, zbierzcie ludzi stamtąd i odwiedźcie pozostałe i tak w kółko – poleciła Kuri. – My zajmiemy się tymi na drodze do portu. Nargark pokiwał głową. - Pamiętam plan. Powodzenia. Zespół zniknął w zaułku, chwilę później na ulicy zaczęli się pojawiać pierwsi mieszkańcy dzielnicy. Wielu widziało, że dzisiaj lepiej nie wychodzić z domu, ale niektórzy nie mogli powstrzymać ciekawości lub zmuszała ich praca. - A ja co mam robić? – zapytał zdenerwowany Ortamo. - Przekaż naszym w porcie, że jesteśmy w drodze – stwierdziła Kuri. Widząc, jak przestraszony jest Matoranin, spróbowała zająć jego myśli czymś innym. - Jak twój sterowiec? Udało się jakiś zdobyć? Ortamo przez chwilę nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi, ale przypomniał sobie, jak dziewczyna zaproponowała mu przerzucenie się na transport powietrzny, po tym jak Vouks spalił jego statek. Le-Matoranin skrzywił się lekko, widocznie sfrustrowany. - Niedawno ktoś wykupił albo wynajął wszystkie sterowce – burknął, rozzłoszczony. – Na co komu tyle sterowców? Nawet nie w mieście tylu pilotów i trzeba było użyć automatycznych, pff. Kuri kiwnęła głową, słuchając tylko jednym uchem. Przypomniał jej się lot rozklekotanym statkiem powietrznym na Naressis. Jego właściciel na pewno ucieszył się z okazji sprzedaży takiego złomu. Widząc, że Ortamo coraz bardziej się nakręca i, że zapomniał o strachu, przed chwili Toa przerwała mu i nakazała ruszać. Matoranin kiwnął głową, odwrócił się na picie i pobiegł najkrótszą drogą do portu. Ona i DerXess ruszyli okrężną trasą. *** - Szefie? – zapytał Południowiec z paskudną blizną na twarzy, ciągnącą się od kącika ust do oka i tworzącą coś w stylu krzywego uśmiechu. KayRes przewrócił oczami, zirytowany, i schował miecze do pochew, wiedząc, że już nie zdoła się skupić. Z końcówek rękojeści broni wystawały kolce, czerwony z trucizną – jadem Klerixa – i biały z odtrutką. Oczywiście, tej drugiej Thoud praktycznie nie używał. Ostatni raz niedawno, gdy Toa Światła na arenie zatruła zabójcę, a potem sama podała antidotum. Thoud nienawidził, gdy ktoś przerywał mu poranny trening. Wziął opartą o ścianę okrągłą tarczę, zawiesił na plecach i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się i warknął: - Czego? Południowiec, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, nie bał się KayResa. Był jednym z morderców zwerbowanych przez Ayrusa przed jego śmiercią i nie zdążył jeszcze poznać na tyle Thouda. Miało się to dzisiaj zmienić. - Coś nie tak w skarbcu. KayRes skrzywił się paskudnie, ale ruszył za swoim porucznikiem. - Aiun się tym zajmuje – wycedził, zgodnie z prawdą. Po śmierci Turagi, to Toa zajmował się strategią i finansami i póki co, radził sobie nieźle. Przejęcie dzielnicy handlowej praktycznie podwoiło ilość złota w kryjówce. Jeśli złodziej się na czymś znał, to właśnie na wyłuskiwaniu z ludzi widgetów. To właśnie on w pojedynkę obrabował straż miejską Naressis, praktycznie uniemożliwiając im działania. KayResowi z kolei przypadały te przyjemniejsze zadania. Tak jak dzisiaj, wzięcie ludności dzielnicy rzemieślniczej za zakładników, by wywabić z ukrycia Toa, którzy nie wiedzieli, że zakładnicy i tak zginą. DerXess pewnie spodziewał się, że KayRes nie dotrzyma żadnych ewentualnych obietnic, ale przez swoją nienawiść do byłego przyjaciela, DerXessem było łatwo manipulować. Minęły lata odkąd KayRes zabił jakiegoś Toa, a dotychczasowe starcia w Naressis nie skończyły się szczęśliwie dla Thouda. Dzisiaj mogło się to zmienić i to nawet trzykrotnie, biorąc pod uwagę dziwną obsesję Kane’a na punkcie Kuri. - Nie mogliśmy go znaleźć – wyjaśnił przestępca z blizną. KayRes splunął na podłogę korytarza. Kane zapewne znowu uganiał się za młodą Toa. ''- Żałosne'' – skomentował w myślach morderca. Wreszcie, zeszli do podziemnego skarbca. Południowiec otworzył kluczami trzy zamki w ciężkich drzwiach, niewzruszonych wcześniejszym potężnym trzęsieniem ziemi. Pociągnął wrotami z lekkim wysiłkiem, otwierając przejście. KayRes wkroczył do środka. - Wygląda normalnie – stwierdził, czując rosnącą irytację. Przysiągł sobie, że jeśli został wezwany tu na nic, ktoś straci głowę. - No właśnie – potwierdził bandyta. – Po wstrząsie przyszliśmy tu zobaczyć, czy coś się nie zniszczyło i wszystko wyglądało zupełnie tak jak wczoraj. KayRes uniósł brew. Rzeczywiście, trzęsienie powinno rozsypać stosy pieniędzy, podziurawić worki, zniszczyć wartościowe przedmioty. Działo się tak przy wcześniejszych wstrząsach, ku ogromnej wściekłości Turagi Ayrusa. Były przywódca Zielonej Mahiki wyglądał bardzo zabawnie, gdy podskakiwał i wykrzykiwał obelgi. KayRes uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Więc sprawdziliśmy co ze skarbami i wtedy… - zaczął Południowiec, ale KayRes już go nie słuchał. Wkroczył do środka i chwycił leżący na sztabkach złota kielich. Jego palce przeszyły powietrze, a obraz zafalował. Thoud po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia wszedł w stos sztabek, które zafalowały, teraz tułów wysokiego wojownika wyrastał z hałdy złota. Iluzja. - Aiuna nie ma, hm? – zagaił KayRes. O dziwo, nie czuł gniewu. Po prostu analizował. Pamiętał, jak przez ostatnie dni w każdej wolnej chwili Toa Światła wpatrywał się w odpływające z portu okręty i zatokę w której leżało miasto. – Wyślij część ludzi do portu, żaden statek nie może wypłynąć dopóki go nie przeszukamy. Sprawdź, czy pułapki są zastawione. Ludzie mają wiedzieć, gdzie skierować DerXessa. Południowiec skinął głową i wyszedł. KayRes jeszcze przez chwilę sprawdzał stworzoną przez Kane’a ilzuję skarbów. Jeśli zachowanie Toa wobec Kuri były sztuczką, która miała odwrócić uwagę Thouda od planów złodzieja, KayRes był pod wrażeniem. Nagle, morderca kopnął coś ukrytego pod zasłoną iluzji. Schylił się i podniósł zniszczoną figurkę przedstawiającą zielonego Toa. Thoud nie był w tym biznesie dla pieniędzy, tylko dla przyjemniejszych rzeczy, ale też nie zamierzał pozwolić Aiunowi uciec z całym skarbem. Chyba jednak cała trójka Toa zginie tego dnia. *** - Trzęsienie ziemi – mruknął Mareus. – Jakbym nie miał dość problemów na głowie. Niedawno awansowany kapitan straży miejskiej ciężkim spojrzeniem ogarnął okolicę. Dzielnica handlowa nie ucierpiała tak jak rzemieślnicza i port, budynki tutaj były niższe, bardziej rozproszone i, zwłaszcza w przypadku bogatszych mieszkańców, zabezpieczone przed wstrząsami. Głównie oberwały zamknięte o tej porze stragany i sklepy, chociaż zdarzały się pęknięcia na ścianach, a nawet zawalone domy. - Spójrz na to z innej strony – odezwał się Anazis, stojący obok kapitana. Ten spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem. Oczy Toa i Karsianina znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości, obaj byli równego, niskiego wzrostu. – Z takim zapasem amunicji będę praktycznie niezwyciężony. Toa Kamienia machnął palcem i z gruzowiska wystrzelił pocisk, trafiając stojącego na dachu pobliskiej willi Vortixx z chustą z Zieloną Mahiki w tył głowy. Xianin nawet nie zauważył ataku, spadł na ulicę, nieprzytomny. Mareus, jak Anazis zauważył już wcześniej, nie miał poczucia humoru i tylko jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Toa sądził, że Karsianin nie rozpogodził się od czasu, gdy Anazis i DerXess wparowali bez ostrzeżenia do jego biura. Na humor strażnika miejskiego pewnie nie wpłynął dobrze fakt, że by uniknąć zauważenia przez szpiegów Kane’a wśród straży, wojownicy wpadli przez dach. Anazis oczywiście załatał potem dziurę, ale niesmak pozostał. Toa i Thoudowi udało się uspokoić Mareusa, wytłumaczyć sytuację i wreszcie, przekonać do współpracy. Straż miejski miała związane ręce, jako że poprzednik Mareusa został zamordowany przez KayResa, przez co strażnicy obawiali się działań przeciwko Zielonej Mahiki, Anazisa oblewał zimny pot, gdy wspominał starcie z morderczym Thoudem. Ponadto, skarbiec straży został okradziony w ciągu jednej nocy. Anazis i DerXess na miejscu zbrodni wydedukowali, że Kane teleportował się do środka przez któreś z niewielkich okienek, za małych dla normalnej istoty, a następnie stopniowo opróżnił pomieszczenie z wartościowych przedmiotów. Bez pieniędzy, nie można było wypłacać strażnikom miejskim żołdu i część z nich została przekupiona przez Zieloną Mahiki i pełniła rolę szpiegów. Ludzi, których Mareus podejrzewał o przekupstwo, wysłał do zabezpieczania uroczystości Dnia Karsha. Pozostałych, co do których lojalności miał pewność, zabrał do dzielnicy handlowej, na konfrontację z tamtejszymi oddziałami Mahiki. Strażnicy właśnie zdejmowali czujki bandytów, a Anazis i Mareus zabijali czas rozmową. Przynajmniej Toa Kamienia. - Rozchmurz się. Kilka godzin i ci bandyci przejdą do historii. - Kilka godzin i w miasto uderzy przypływ wywołany trzęsieniem – mruknął ponury Karsianin. - Uwierz mi, nie chcesz być wtedy na ulicy. Anazis westchnął i poddał się. Spojrzał w niebo, zasępiony, wypatrując sygnału od Kuri. W gruncie rzeczy czuł ulgę, że przypadło mu proste zadanie. Pomóc zająć dzielnicę i ruszyć do portu. Nie musiał uganiać się za Kane’em, ani tym bardziej mierzyć z KayResem. Toa Kamienia poczuł chłód i przełknął ślinę. ''- Tchórz'' – skarcił się w myślach. Nagle, niebo przeszył krótki promień światła, przebijając wiszące ciężko nad miastem chmury. - Ach – Mareus przeciągnął się z trzaskiem kości. – Minęły lata odkąd brałem udział w prawdziwej zbrojnej akcji. Anazis z szokiem zauważył na twarzy Karsianina uśmiech, co prawda niewielki, ale zawsze. Wyszczerzony, Toa Kamienia sięgnął po halabardę. *** Kuri i DerXess po drodze do portu odwiedzili trzy kryjówki Zielonej Mahiki. W pierwszej wszystko poszło sprawnie, bandyci byli albo spętani albo martwi. Druga zawaliła się podczas trzęsienia ziemi, także wypadając z gry. Za to w trzeciej drużyna uderzeniowa poniosła porażkę i dwoje wojowników musiało pozbyć się pozostałych przy życiu, zaskoczonych napaścią przestępców. Lekko spóźnieni, Toa i Thoud wpadli do portu, w którym już wrzała walka. Udające się na spacyfikowanie dzielnicy rzemieślniczej oddziały zostały przechwycone przez siły obrońców miasta. Obie grupy były rozciągnięte na całą szerokość placu, na którym się znajdowały. Kuri mocą Matatu cisnęła DerXessem w sam środek walki, po czym sama przebiegła z plecy swoich ludzi. Skupiła moc i uwolniła eksplozję światła, praktycznie pozbawionego energii cieplnej. Obróceni plecami do Toa jej ludzie dostrzegli wybuch tylko kątem oka, za to zwróceni twarzami bandyci Zielonej Mahiki w sporej mierze zostali oślepieni. Szala natychmiast przechyliła się na stronę obrońców miasta. Gdy potyczka zakończyła się, Kuri zajęła się umierającymi. Wypalała najcięższe rany, gdy było to konieczne używała także Mocy Toa do leczenia. Widząc, że pomaga także rannym bandytom, jej ludzie zaszemrali. Ale po chwili paru żołnierzy i medyków do niej dołączyło. Do Toa podszedł Nargark, gotów zdać raport: - Większość mieszkańców jest już na uroczystościach w centrum miasta. Ulice w porcie są praktycznie puste. Niektórzy ludzie Mahiki przeszukiwali statki, kilka musieli zatopić. Na morze wypłynęły też okręty straży miejskiej i groziły, że zatopią każdego, kto będzie próbował odpłynąć. Cała zatoka jest zaczopowana. - Czyli Kane nie ucieknie – oceniła Kuri, nachylając się nad kolejnym rannym. – Co z ludźmi? - Spróbowaliśmy zatrzymać tylu zbirów, ile zdołaliśmy, ale niektórzy przebili się do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Pozostałych udało nam się odepchnąć w głąb portu, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie utrzymamy go, mamy za dużo rannych. Kuri skauteryzowała ranę na piersi szerokiego Skakdi, który z bólu machnął ręką, prawie trawiając Toa w twarz. Dziewczyna zatrzymała kończynę w locie mocą Kanohi. - Zbierzcie wszystkich naszych rannych i zabierzcie do lazaretów. Zbierzcie się na placach i zablokujcie ulice prowadzące do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Utrzymajcie się, dopóki będzie to możliwe, potem wycofujcie się bardzo powoli, cały czas się osłaniając. Ale przede wszystkim zabierzcie stąd rannych. – Klęcząca Toa rozejrzała się, oceniając sytuację. Przygryzła wargę, widząc jak wielu rannych miało namalowaną na zbrojach zieloną maskę. – Bandytów Mahiki zostawcie, może będą mieli dość godności, by zająć się swoimi ludźmi. Niech Matoranie cały czas osłaniają was z dachów. Ci, którzy zabiorą rannych do szpitali mają zostać w dzielnicy rzemieślniczej i pomóc w jej obronie. Nargark pokiwał głową. Obrócił się na pięcie, gdy wstająca Toa Światła złapała go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując. - Ktoś widział Aiuna i KayResa? – zapytała, obawiając się odpowiedzi. Skakdi tylko potrząsnął przecząco głową. Kuri zaklęła szpetnie, aż Zakazianin rozszerzył oczy, zdumiony. Przyjąwszy rozkazy, Nargark ruszył przekazać je pozostałym. Kuri zobaczyła zaciekawione spojrzenie DerXessa. Zirytowana, prychnęła, biorąc się pod pachy. - Nie miałeś żadnych uwag? Nic o porzuceniu rannych bo będą nas spowalniali? Nic o użyciu martwych do budowy umocnień? Thoud skrzywił się. - Porzucanie rannych i złe traktowanie zabitych wpływa paskudnie na morale. A to ostatnie, co chcesz tracić, gdy masz niewyszkoloną armię – odpowiedział, nie dając się sprowokować. – Wiem, że jesteś sfrustrowana, ja też. Ale dobrze sobie radzisz. Będzie z ciebie dobry przywódca. Cieszę się, że mogę walczyć u twojego boku. Kuri wpatrywała się przez chwilę w Thouda zaskoczona, komplement całkowicie ją rozbroił. DerXess delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Idę poszukać KayResa – oznajmił już poważniej i ruszył w głąb portu. - Uważaj na siebie – rzuciła za nim dziewczyna. Wysoki wojownik nie odpowiedział. ''- Gdzie jest Kane?'' – przemknęło przez myśl Kuri. Rozejrzała się, próbując odnaleźć budynki ze wspomnień Karada. Stała się niewidzialna i wspięła się na jeden z drewnianych magazynów. Wytężyła wzrok. Na zachodzie znajdowało się morze, na wschodzie nad miastem górowało lądowisko sterowców. Kuri ruszyła po portowych dachach, szukając siedziby Kane’a. Ciasno upchnięte zabudowania dzielnicy nie ułatwiały zadania, dachy i budynki zlewały się ze sobą. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach, Toa nagle usłyszała w dole jakieś zamieszanie. Przystanęła i zobaczyła dwóch swoich ludzi, którzy zapędzili do zaułku Skakdi z zieloną chustą. Rozpoznała w Zakazianinie Karada, który dostarczył im informacji o planach Kane’a i właśnie próbował się poddać, bezskutecznie. Toa zeskoczyła na ziemię, już widzialna. - Dosyć – powiedziała z naciskiem, była zła na wojowników. – Nie tak traktujemy jeńców. Wracajcie do Nargarka. Uzbrojeni rzemieślnicy początkowo chcieli zaoponować, ale zobaczyli spojrzenie drobnej Toa i posłusznie potruchtali z powrotem na plac. Kuri podeszła do Karada. - Dzięki – sapnął Skakdi, był lekko ranny. Toa zastanawiała się, czy sam zranił któregoś z obrońców miasta. - Co się tu dzieje? Gdzie są Aiun i KayRes? - Aiuna nie ma od rana, KayRes też gdzieś zniknął, mówił coś o jakiejś pułapce i, że Aiun coś ukradł. Ludzie się niepokoili, nie było wiadomo kogo słuchać. Nie wiem co planują, przysięgam – obiecywał szpieg. Kuri zamyśliła się. Już z wcześniejszych informacji od Skakdi wynikało, że Kane okrada Zieloną Mahiki. Widocznie i Thoud się o tym dowiedział. - KayResa nie ma z ludźmi wysłanymi do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej? – dopytywała dziewczyna. - Nie wydaje mi się. – Potrzasnął głową Skakdi. Kuri odetchnęła z ulgą. To znacząco zwiększało szanse obrońców w dzielnicy, dowodzonych przez Rakka. – Jak tylko mogłem, opóźniłem wymarsz do dzielnicy. Na Irnakka, sfałszowałem rozkazy. Gdyby się dowiedzieli… - Zakazianin zaczął panikować. Toa położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Dobrze zrobiłeś, Karad. Dziękuję ci. Ale musisz mnie zaprowadzić do kryjówki Aiuna. Nie może uciec z miasta. Roztrzęsiony Skakdi pokiwał głową i ruszył ku wyjściu z zaułka. Kuri kroczyła za nim, okryta najlepszą zasłoną niewidzialności, jaką zdołała stworzyć. Po dłuższym czasie, znaleźli się w okolicy, którą Toa rozpoznała z wspomnienia Zakazianina. Na balkonie domu pod którym się znaleźli, stał wtedy Kane i wpatrywał się w morze. Karad poprowadził dziewczynę schodami na górę, gdzie złodziej miał swoją siedzibę. Z bladą miną, Skakdi ustąpił jej drogi i wskazał na ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Toa weszła ostrożnie do środka. W środku nie było żywej duszy. Toa i Skakdi przeszukali budynek od góry do dołu, bezskutecznie. W gabinecie Kane’a, poprzednio należącym do Ayrusa, Kuri znalazła plany miasta, tablice z finansami Mahiki i nic poza tym. Żadnej wskazówki co do pobytu, żadnego listu pożegnalnego, żadnego wyjaśnienia. Żadnego dalszego ciągu słów Vastatorusa z wspomnienia Kane’a: "- Nie widziałeś, jak trzymała go w ramionach po walce z Makutą. Jeśli sądzisz, że po jego utracie, będzie zdolna obdarzyć uczuciem..." ''- Kogokolwiek innego'' – dokończyła w myślach Toa Światła. Starała się nie myśleć o kryjącej się za słowami sugestii. I wątpliwościach, którą wzbudzały. Kuri nie była pewna, co zrobi podczas możliwej konfrontacji z nimi. Sięgnęła myślami do tamtej nocy, gdy Kane ujawnił się i ją zdradził. Przywołała połączenie mentalne, którego użył do pokazania jej Suvila i dzięki któremu zobaczyła także Vastatorusa. Spróbowała je odnowić, nawiązać jakoś kontakt z drugim Toa. Podobnie zrobiła kiedyś z Suvilem, wtedy gdy Kane zdradził ją po raz pierwszy. ''- Znajdź mnie, jeśli zdołasz'' – usłyszała w głowie. Drgnęła i przerażona, zerwała połączenie. Oparła się ciężko o stojące w gabinecie biurko i zrobiła głęboki wdech. Usłyszała go, usłyszała Kane’a, poczuła także jego obecność. Może słowa były wspomnieniem, może wypowiedział je teraz, ale gdzieś tam był, znajdował się w mieście, jeszcze nie uciekł. Teraz tylko dziewczyna musiała go odnaleźć. Wróciła do przeszukiwania budynku, z rozbudzonym na nowo zapałem. W podziemiach Karad pokazał jej opuszczony skarbiec, w którym od razu wyczuła iluzję. Rozwiała ją swoją mocą, zastanawiając się, czy sama byłaby w stanie stworzyć trwały miraż niewymagający jej obecności do utrzymania go. Pod zasłoną, zgodnie ze słowami Skakdi, znajdowało się puste pomieszczenie, najpewniej opróżnione przez Kane’a. Na środku pokoju leżała tylko zniszczona figurka Toa. Kuri uniosła ją i przyjrzała jej się bliżej. Rozpoznała w niej Ayrusa, ktoś postanowił uczcić zmarłego Turagę, gdy jeszcze był bohaterem. Trzymając posążek, Toa czuła dziwne mrowienie. Po chwili zrozumiała, że to przedmiot roztaczał wokół siebie iluzję, którą Kuri unicestwiła, jakby był w jakiś sposób napełniony Światłem. Kolejna sztuczka, której Toa nie znała. Kuri wstała, chowając figurkę za pazuchą, na wszelki wypadek. Czy użycie akurat jej jako kotwicy iluzji, jak Toa nazwała w myślach sztuczkę, miało jakieś znacznie? Przedmiot pewnie przypominał Ayrusowi bardziej chwalebne czasy. Czy Kane także rozpamiętywał przeszłość? Gdy wyszli z powrotem na balkon, Kuri zobaczyła zniszczony magazyn, ten sam, w który we wspomnieniu obserwował Kane. Równie dobrze, nie mając innych poszlak, mogła go odwiedzić. Kazała Karadowi wrócić do jej ludzi i oddać się w ich ręce, po czym oparła się o balustradę balkonu i przeskoczyła na dach, w locie stając się niewidzialna. Przez kilka chwil biegła w cieniu poruszającego się leniwie na niebie sterowca, ale nie poświęciła mu żadnej uwagi. Zeskoczyła na ziemię, przeturlała, dla złagodzenia upadku i stanęła przed drzwiami magazynu. Były zamknięte, ale po przyłożeniu do nich ucha, Kuri usłyszała jakieś głosy. Serce zabiło jej szybciej, po chwili zastanowienia stopiła zamek punktowym laserem i wkradła się do środka. Wnętrze było skryte w mroku, jedynego światła dostarczały uchylone klapy w dachu budynku. Pod ścianami znajdowało się około trzydziestu niewielkich skrzyń. Toa zamarła, widząc przy jednej z nich pięcioro znanych jej dobrze zabójców. Niedaleko miejsca, w którym stała, leżały dwa ciała z poderżniętymi gardłami, które na zbrojach miały wymalowaną złotą maskę. Rozpoznała jej ludzi, z treningów urządzanych przez DerXessa. Poczuła narastającą wściekłość, słysząc roześmiane głosy zabójców. Toa darowała im życie, a oni byli tutaj, znowu zabijając. Vortixx przesypywał w dłoni złote monety. Steltianin przymykał oczy, oparty o podtrzymujący dach filar. Debatowali o zabraniu części skarbu dla siebie. Kuri ruszyła powoli ku nim, zaciskając szczękę. Wyciągnęła oba miecze z pochew możliwie jak najciszej. Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę, że chociaż ona i jej broń była niewidzialna dla oczu obcych, protostalowe ostrze nadal mogło odbić wpadające przez dach promienie słońca. Pzywódca zabójców, Skakdi, kątem oka dostrzegł urwany błysk, ale to wystarczyło. Jego oczy wystrzeliły laserowym wzrokiem. Jeden laser przebił prawy bok zaskoczonej Kuri. Toa syknęła i mimowolnie przyłożyła dłoń do rany. Momentalnie straciła koncentrację i znowu stała się widzialna. Z bólem przyszła kolejna fala gniewu. - To znowu ta suka! – krzyknął jeden z dwóch Vortixx, podnosząc kuszę i strzelając bez ostrzeżenia. Kuri zignorowała obelgę, w ostatniej chwili uniknęła pocisku szybkim przewrotem. Wylądowała przy Steltianine, któremu podczas poprzedniej potyczki ucięła rękę. Teraz jego kończyna kończyła się kikutem, a na przedramieniu miał przytroczone ostrze, prowizoryczną broń. W drugiej ręce trzymał topór. To ten zabójca zapytał ją wtedy, czemu dziewczyna nosi jasną zbroję. Zażartowała, że zabójcom nie pomogło wczesne dostrzeżenie Toa. Tylko, że poprzednim razem walczyła z zabójcami ledwo żywa. Teraz była w pełni sił. I chciała, żeby widzieli jak nadchodzi. Oczy Toa zabłysły lodowatym, niebieskim światłem. Kolory zbroi przybrały pełniejsze, bardziej nasycone barwy, złote elementy prawie świeciły. Protostalowe miecze przewodziły moc Kuri, ostrza pokryły się warstewką złotego światła, gorącego niczym Wielki Piec. - Kazałam wam wynosić się z miasta! – krzyknęła Toa, atakując Steltianina. Jej głos brzmiał obco i niepokojąco dla niej samej. Gdy poruszała się, pozostawiała za sobą powidok. Była wściekła. Przedtem oszczędziła tych wojowników, a oni znowu tu byli, pracując dla złoczyńców. Steltianin wykonał szeroki zamach toporem, Kuri cięła oboma mieczami w przeciwną stronę, naprzeciw orężowi zabójcy. Protostal połączona ze światłem z sykiem przecięła broń zaskoczonego zabójcy. Zanurkowała i wbiła prawy miecz w prawe kolano oponenta, broń zasyczała ponownie, pojawił się dym i zapach przypalonych tkanek. Steltianin ryknął z bólu. Cofając się o krok, Kuri wyszarpnęła miecz z nogi przeciwnika, ciągnąc broń do siebie, prostopadle do kierunku przebicia. Zabójca zaczął spadać na ziemię, ale zamiast tego został nabity na drugi miecz Toa. Następnie, dziewczyna cisnęła przeciwnikiem o filar na środku budynku, używając Matatu. Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że sufitu posypał się pył, kurz i trociny. Vortixx znowu wystrzelił z kuszy. Bełt zatrzymał się na niewielkiej odległości od Kanohi Toa, po czym odwrócił się i odleciał z powrotem z jeszcze większą prędkością. Xianin rzucił się w bok, ale pocisk skręcił za nim i trafił w pierś. Jeden ze Skakdi użył swojej mocy i stojąca przed nim otwarta skrzynia poleciała na Toa Światła, rozsypując po drodze trochę zawartości. Kuri nie drgnęła, z jej ręki wystrzelił strumień światła, przecinając lecącą skrzynię na pół. Dwa fragmenty przeleciały po obu bokach dziewczyny, rozepchnięte Matatu, natomiast zawartość Toa posłała z powrotem w Skakdi. Zakazianin został zbombardowany monetami i widgetami. Kilkanaście przebiło jego zbroję, jeden czy dwa nawet przeleciały na wylot. Upadł na ziemię. Przywódca zabójców, Kertann, wystrzelił ponownie laserami, które skręciły jakieś bio przed Kuri i poleciały za jej plecy. Skakdi zaklął. Toa w kilku susach znalazła się przed nim, wyprowadzając serię szybkich cięć. Wojownik sparował wszystkie swoimi dwoma ząbkowanymi mieczami, ale z przerażeniem zauważył, że po wymianie ciosów broń była w opłakanym stanie, nadtopiona i pocięta. Jeszcze bardziej przeraził się, widząc spojrzenie Toa. Zaatakował oboma mieczami, ostrza Skakdi i Kuri zwarły się, szerokim wymachem zabójcy udało się wytrącić z rąk broń przeciwniczki, razem z własną. Uśmiechnął się, licząc, że w walce wręcz będzie miał przewagę. Wyprowadził silny prosty swoją mechaniczną ręką, uszkodzoną podczas poprzedniej konfrontacji z Kuri. Toa elegancko zeszła z drogi lecącej kończynie i chwyciła ją oburącz. Z jednej z dłoni dziewczyny eksplodowało światło i proteza została odcięta od reszty ciała Zakazianina. Skakdi krzyknął z bólu, ale zdołał zaatakować drugą ręką, podstępnym ciosem z boku. Kuri zanurkowała pod ręką, przyklękając i z całej siły uderzyła w bok kolana, dokładnie gdzie uczyła ją CaeTia, wybijając staw zabójcy. Wyprostowała się i chwyciła Kertanna za ramiona, z jej dłoni wyrosły świetlne kolce, przebijając na wylot pierś Skakdi. Naparła na niego, osłabiona noga uległa i wojownik upadł na kolano. Złapał ręką za przedramię Kuri i syknął, gdy tamte elementy pancerza rozbłysły gorącym światłem. Postrzelony Vortixx próbował wycelować z kuszy, gdy na nogi spadła mu ciężka skrzynia, zrzucona ze stosu pod ścianą, druzgocząc kończyny. Inny Xianin próbował dźgnąć Kuri z boku krótkim mieczem, gdy z ręki Toa wystrzelił potężny łuk świetlny, podcinając Vortixx nogi pod kątem. Jednak zamiast upaść, poleciał w górę z jazgotem przerażenia i dopiero po uderzeniu w sufit runął ciężko na ziemię. Kertann wystrzelił laserami z oczu, licząc na rozproszenie Toa. Czerwone promienie światła zatrzymały się w połowie drogi, energia zaczęła skupiać się na ich końcu, tworząc serię rozbłysków. Rozpaczliwie, zabójca użył całej swojej siły woli, ale to nie wystarczyło. Lasery zaczęły się cofać, a oczy Zakazianina zapłonęły bólem. W jednej chwili został oślepiony. Kuri zacisnęła zęby, słysząc ryk bólu. Naparła mocniej na Skakdi, siłując się z nim. - Litości! – krzyknął z trwogą zabójca. – Błagam! Toa Światła zamarła. W jednej chwili zgasły wbite w przeciwnika kolce, zbroja Kuri zbladła. Wyparował blask bijący z otworów na oczy maski. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pobojowisku, docierało do niej, co zrobiła. Poczuła się słabo. Gniew minął, w jego miejsce pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia. Prawie zabiła tych ludzi. Na Zakazie zdarzyło jej się uśmiercić kilka istot, wtedy nie panowała nad swoją mocą i ją za to obwiniała. Teraz posiadała pełną kontrolę. Może problemem nie była moc, a sama władająca nią Toa? - Co tu robiliście? – zapytała Vortixx z przygniecionymi nogami. Xianin spojrzał na nią, w jego wzroku była obawa. - Aiun kazał nam pilnować tych skarbów, nikogo mieliśmy nie wpuszczać. Pomożesz mi? – zapytał prosząco. Zignorowała pytanie. - Aiun mówił, że się tu zjawi? Gdzie może być? Xianin potrząsnął przecząco głową. Kuri zaklęła w myślach i przygryzła wargę. Kolejna ślepa uliczka. Ruszyła do wyjścia, ignorując prośbę o pomoc Vortixx. Chciała jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca i zapomnieć, co tu zrobiła. Wyszła z magazynu i ruszyła w okolice matorańskiej okolicy, gdy nagle zobaczyła mieszkańców biegnących w jej kierunku. Uciekali przed czymś. Tchnięta przeczuciem, Toa ruszyła w przeciwną stronę, przepychając się między uciekającymi. By ułatwić przemieszczanie się, przy pierwszej okazji wspięła się na jakiś dach. Gdy usłyszała eksplozję, zerwała się do biegu. *** - Thoudzie – charknął ranny Steltianin najniższej klasy. Leżał oparty o jakiś stragan, na nodze ziała wypalona przez Toa Światła rana. – KayRes na ciebie czeka. DerXess zamarł. Obrócił się na pięcie, chwycił leżącego i jednym ruchem uniósł na wysokość swoich oczu. - Gadaj – warknął wściekły wojownik. – Co zaplanował? Co to za pułapka? - Kazał cię tam wysłać – mruknął otępiałym głosem Steltianin. Chwiejnym ruchem ręki wskazał w stronę północnego fragmentu portu. – Nic więcej nam nie mówił. Steltianin stracił przytomność. DerXess potrząsnął bezwładnym ciałem, bez rezultatu. Zaklął po thoudzku i upuścił rannego na ziemię, po czym ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Kilku innych ludzi Zielonej Mahiki potwierdziło słowa Steltianina, wysyłając Thouda do dużego budynku przy stromym zboczu gór. DerXess czuł buzującą w żyłach krew. Każde uderzenie serca odbijało się krótkim, głośnym szumem w jego czaszce. Mechaniczna ręka promieniowała fantomowym bólem, wspomnieniem oryginalnej kończyny. Niedobitki po stoczonej walce schodzili mu z drogi, widząc żądzę mordu w jego oczach. Wreszcie KayRes miał odwagę stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Widocznie zmienił plany, skoro plan ataku na mieszkańców Naressis został powstrzymany. Thoud stanął przed wrotami magazynu lub spichlerza. Odetchnął, chwycił mocniej rękojeść swojej broni i wkroczył do środka. Znalazł się w ciemnym, cuchnącym pomieszczeniu. Usłyszał za plecami jakiś mechanizm, trzaski i zgrzyt. Domyślił się, że odcięto mu drogą ucieczki, ale w ogóle tego nie planował. Zmrużył oczy, przewidując nagłe zapalenie się lamp lub kamieni świetlnych i chciał uniknąć ewentualnego oślepienia. Rzeczywiście, po chwili pomieszczenie rozświetliło się żółtym światłem odsłoniętych kamieni. Duże pomieszczenie było puste, na ścianach znajdowały się balkony z balustradami. Na dolnym poziomie stało dwudziestu zbirów z bronią białą, na wyższym kolejnych dziesięciu z bronią dystansową. Wśród nich nie było KayResa. DerXess domyślił się o co chodzi. Ponownie zaklął w swoim języku, czuł narastającą frustrację i wściekłość. - KayRes kazał cię zmiękczyć – roześmiał się Południowiec z paskudną blizną na twarzy, nadającą mu permanentny krzywy uśmiech. – Ale nikt się nie obrazi, jeśli przypadkiem przy okazji zginiesz. - KayRes was okłamał – powiedział lodowato DerXess. Język mu sztywniał, ciało już sprężało się do walki. Umysł machinalnie wybierał cele do ataku. – Powiedział pewnie, że zamknie mnie tu z wami. Ale jest odwrotnie. Niektórzy z bandytów roześmiali się. Nie wiedzieli, że ich przywódca wysłał ich na śmierć. Tak, na śmierć, ponieważ DerXess nie miał zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Napięcie narastało, w końcu jeden z ludzi do góry nie wytrzymał nerwowo i wystrzelił z miotacza Kanoka. Chybił, ale w mgnieniu oka w sali rozpętało się piekło. Opancerzony na biało Thoud rzucił się do ataku, prawie nie myśląc o swoich przeciwnikach. Zamiast tego, w jego umyśle paliło się jedno, wyraźne i niepokojące pytanie. Jeśli mordercy tu nie było, to gdzie się podział? *** Gdy Anazis wkroczył do dzielnicy portowej z niewielkim oddziałem straży miejskiej, w dystrykcie już szalały walki. Kilkuosobowe potyczki rozsiane po ulicach, bez wyraźnego wygrywającego. Większość postronnych mieszkańców zamknęła się w domach lub była na uroczystościach Dnia Karsha. Toa wysłał gwardzistów Mareusa do pomocy, a sam zaczął szukać sytuacji wymagających jego własnego wsparcia, z zapasem kamieni lewitującym za plecami. Spotkał Oorhkina, u którego Toa wrócił do zdrowia bo niedawnej potyczce z KayResem. Na pancerzu ryboludzia znajdowało się mnóstwo zniszczeń, on sam jednak trzymał się nieźle. - Widziałeś Kuri lub DerXessa? – zagaił halabardnik, uścisnąwszy Oorhkinowi dłoń. Chodząca ryba-młot zaprzeczył piskliwym głosem. Zabrawszy ze sobą Oorhkina, Anazis ruszył więc ku portowej enklawie Matoran, zwanej Metru, której zabezpieczenie było jego kolejnym zadaniem. Kuri chciała mieć pewność, że Matoranom nic nie zagraża, zwłaszcza że port miał się zamienić w pole bitwy. Sporo Matoran zajęło stanowiska na dachach z miotaczami Kanoka, ale większość i tak wolała się nie mieszać i nie ryzykować, w obawie o własne życie. Oczywiście, Zielona Mahiki zapewne nie przejmowałaby się neutralnością Metru. Obawy Toa Światła potwierdziły się, gdy Anazis i Oorhkin natknęli się na zwłoki Le-Matoranina, leżące pośrodku ulicy. Toa Kamienia poczuł ukłucie w sercu i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł szyję trupa. Ktoś skręcił mu kark. Halabardnik rozejrzał się i zaklął, widząc kolejne zwłoki jakieś pięćdziesiąt bio dalej. - Zbierz ludzi i idź dalej. Ja muszę to sprawdzić – chłodnym głosem wydał polecenie. Jego towarzysz kiwnął wielką głową i ruszył naprzód. Anazis zaś odbił w bok, wiedziony makabrycznym tropem. Natknął się jeszcze na troje martwych Matoran, każdemu ktoś sprawnie przetrącił szyję. Przy każdym znalezionym ciele, Toa obawiał się znalezienia Vouksa. Po dłuższej chwili, ślad doprowadził wojownika do dwupiętrowej kamienicy. Bez zastanowienia, Anazis wkroczył do budowli, wyglądała ona jakby ledwo przetrwała poranne trzęsienie ziemi. Minął kolejnego trupa, leżącego w wejściu. Zaklął, mimowolnie zaciskając pięści. Ostatnie ciało leżało na środku pomieszczenia. We wpadającym przez okna świetle dało się dostrzec, że to Ta-Matoranin. Toa odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że to nie Vouks. Ale nadal czuł wściekłość i pragnął dorwać w swoje ręce tego, kto to zrobił. Nagle, podłogą wstrząsnęły równoczesne eksplozje. Anazis zakrył głowę przedramionami, przywołując moc żywiołu i spadł do ciemnego podziemia razem ze zwłokami i strzaskaną posadzką. Zakaszlał od obecnego wszędzie pyłu i odetchnął. Zamarł. Po jego ciele rozeszły się dreszcze. Poczuł, jak moc mu się wymyka, niknie w głębinach umysłu, pozostawiając tylko resztkę, której utrzymanie wymagało ogromnego skupienia. Powietrze oprócz pyłu gruzowiska, było wypełnione pyłem blokującym moc żywiołów. Anazis upadł na kolano, ponownie się krztusząc. Zalały go wspomnienia poprzedniego zatrucia, oblał go lodowaty pot. Jego umysł szalał od gonitwy myśli. Wiedział, co to oznaczało. Naprawdę liczył, że DerXess się tym zajmie. - Wiedziałem, że tym razem granat cię nie zaskoczy – powiedział szyderczy głos KayResa. Toa Kamienia zemdliło. Nastąpił atak paniki, zmuszający halabardnika do głębokiego oddychania i wdychania coraz to kolejnych porcji pyłu. Spróbował zasłonić twarz, ale i tak znajdował się w bezpośrednim kontakcie z minerałem. - Toa, tacy przewidywalni. Kilku martwych Matoran i od razu wam odbija – z ciemności wyłonił się wojownik w biało-czerwonej zbroi. Nie sięgnął po wystające zza pleców, spod zawieszonej tarczy, miecze. Delektował się chwilą. – Myślałeś, że o tobie zapomniałem, żartownisiu? Nie zostawiam niedokończonych zadań. Anazis zachwiał się i upadł na drugie kolano. Wpatrywał się w gruzy na podłodze, obraz falował i ciemniał na przemian. Toa nieustannie przeklinał w myślach. Czuł, jak pożera go panika. - Cały się trzęsiesz ze strachu – skomentował z pogardą KayRes. Nadal nie sięgnął po broń. – Jesteś tak samo żałosny, jak gdy wyciągnęli cię spod tamtego smoka. - Co takiego? – wybełkotał Anazis, unosząc głowę. Przed wiekami walczył na Therus Nui z panującymi tu smokami i w wyniku obrażeń stracił pamięć. Pomimo tysiącleci, nie odzyskał wspomnień i Toa nie pamiętał swojego domu. Dopiero dzięki Koldzie i jego kontaktom Anazis poznał swoje pierwotne imię oraz fakt, że Kamień Toa przekazał mu członek Zakonu Mata Nui lub jego ówczesnego odpowiednika. Co wydarzyło się jednak pomiędzy przemianą a ocknięciem się w szpitalu z amnezją, było zagadką. A teraz Thoud to przywołał. - Poszperałem w archiwach. Tysiące lat temu przybyła tu drużyna Toa, gdy wydzieraliśmy tę wyspę bestiom. Wszyscy zginęli, bo jeden z nich stchórzył i rzucił się do ucieczki. ''- Nie'' – pomyślał Anazis, próbując wstać. ''- Niemożliwe.'' - Przerwali szyk i smok ich zmasakrował. Najśmieszniejsze, że tchórz przeżył, chociaż cudem. - Kłamiesz – warknął Toa, prostując się. Spojrzenie KayResa pozostało beznamiętne. - Tamten Toa stracił pamięć. Nawet nie pamiętał swoich towarzyszy, którzy przez niego stracili życie. – Thoud wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie, to nieprawda – szepnął Anazis, chwiejąc się. Podparł się trzonem halabardy jak laską. - Zapomniał nawet własnego imienia. Pewnie ze strachu lub wstydu – głos KayResa ociekał jadem. – Więc Thoudzi nadali mu nowe. An’nazis. - Bezimienny – przetłumaczył Toa Kamienia. Czuł, jak świat wali mu się na głowę. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Czyli zawsze był tchórzem? Teraz po prostu jego prawdziwa natura przebiła się na powierzchnię? - Jak już mówiłem, jesteś żałosny. Jesteś tchórzem – skomentował KayRes. Dwa równoczesne zgrzyty zasygnalizowały dobycie mieczy. – Zrozumiałem to, gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem. Anazis zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że to mogły być zwykłe kłamstwa. Wiedział, że Thoud chce dostać się do jego głowy, namieszać i zasiać wątpliwości. Wiedział też, że to działa. Głos mordercy odbijał się echem wśród pędzących myśli Toa. Nagle, w odpowiedzi pojawił się inny, ciepły i pełen serca: "- Jesteś najodważniejszym Toa, jakiego znam" – powiedziała mu Kuri. Toa Kamienia przełknął ślinę. Chwycił mocniej halabardę i wyprostował się, unosząc wzrok. Toa Światła mu ufała. Traktowała jak przyjaciela. Anazis mógł przeżyć zawiedzenie samego siebie, przez całe życie się tego nauczył. Ale nigdy nie mógłby żyć z zawiedzeniem Kuri. Spojrzał hardo na uśmiechającego się Thouda. Czuł jak nogi mu się trzęsą, a serce próbuje uciec z piersi. Nie mógł polegać na swoim żywiole, poprzednim razem tylko marnował siły używając kamienia. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w szermierce KayRes bez trudu go przewyższał. Przy ostatnim pojedynku Thoud radził sobie także z maską Toa. Walka na normalnych zasadach skończyłaby się niechybną zgubą. Co zatem mógł zrobić? Coś szalenie głupiego. Albo, patrząc na to z innej strony, odważnego. - Skończyły ci się żarty, Toa? – zapytał KayRes, ruszając powoli do przodu. Zamłynkował niebezpiecznie bronią. – Bez mocy straciłeś resztki odwagi? Anazis uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Uniósł halabardę, trzymając ją poziomo i demonstracyjnie upuścił na ziemię. - Mówiłem ci, że też jestem „tym groźnym”, a nie „zabawnym”. Może podwyższymy stawkę? – zapytał, a na jego przedramionach i knykciach pojawiły się stworzone z kamienia karwasze i kastety. KayRes tylko parsknął, nie zamierzając wyrzucić własnej broni. - Ułatwiasz mi robotę? To miło, że szanujesz mój czas. Liczę, że będziesz dobrą rozgrzewką. W końcu muszę jeszcze zająć się innymi Toa i DerXessem. Anazis nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął zęby i pięści. Thoud był już prawie obok. Uniósł jeden z mieczy, jakby od niechcenia. Nie spodziewał się, że pozbawiony mocy i broni drżący Toa będzie stanowił zagrożenie. Sądził, że przeciwnik trzęsie się ze strachu. Tak naprawdę, była to wściekłość. Toa był wściekły na KayResa, Kane’a, DerXessa i całe to miasto. Ale przede wszystkim, na siebie. Gdy miecz Thouda zaczął opadać, Anazis z przeraźliwym rykiem rzucił się do ataku. *** DerXess odetchnął ciężko, wyciągając broń z szyi ostatniego przeciwnika. Krew oblała porysowaną i podniszczoną zbroję Thouda. Rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Wszyscy przeciwnicy byli martwi lub umierający. Również DerXess nie był w najlepszym stanie, ponownie oberwał w nogę, którą przebił wcześniej kolec w poprzedniej pułapce KayResa. Lewe ramię Thouda promieniowało bólem. Silnym uderzeniem mechanicznej pięści drugiej ręki, wojownik nastawił sobie bark. Stłumił krzyk bólu, zamiast tego tylko warknął przez zęby. Rozruszał ręką i chwiejąc się, ruszył ku wyjściu. Miał dużo niewielkich zranień, nie zagrażały życiu o ile szybko je opatrzy. Idąc, nadepnął na próbującego się czołgać i jęczącego Steltianina. Kawałek dalej, Skakdi próbował wstać, podtrzymując się ściany. DerXess podszedł do niego i z całej siły uderzył mechaniczną pięścią w opartą o ścianę czaszkę, która pękła jak owoc Madu. Thoud był wściekły. Gdzie podział się KayRes? Morderca nie porzuciłby takiej okazji do załatwienia niedokończonych spraw z byłym przyjacielem. Niedokończone sprawy. DerXess zamarł. Rzucił się do drzwi i wyważył je, zataczając się wypadł na ulicę. Zerwał się do biegu, rozpychając zszokowanych przechodniów. Thoud w białej zbroi nie był jedynym w mieście, z którym KayRes miał niezałatwione porachunki. Przy każdym kroku noga eksplodowała bólem, ale wojownik tylko przyśpieszył, pędząc na złamanie karku przez szalejący w dzielnicy chaos. O tej porze Anazis powinien już być w porcie, w okolicach Metru. A DerXess musiał go znaleźć przed KayResem. *** KayRes otarł krew z twarzy i zaklął. Szczęka niemiłosiernie go bolała, tak jak całe ciało. Mnóstwo siniaków, stłuczeń, kilka złamań, wstrząsy organów i może jakiś krwotok wewnętrzny. Płuco chyba mu się zapadało. Żałował, że dopiero teraz to zrozumiał. Zbyt późno odkrył pewien fakt. Otóż walczący z nim Toa był kompletnie szalony. Choć Anazis był w podobnym stanie co KayRes, kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczne rany, które Thoud zdołał mu zadać, Toa Kamienia ignorował. Tak samo, jak nic sobie nie robił ze zmęczenia, które powinien odczuwać. Nieustalnie zadawał kolejne ciosy pięściami, a jeśli KayRes został którymś trafiony, szał Toa tylko rósł. Wściekłe ryki, które z siebie wydawał, nie pozwalały Thoudowi się skupić i wejść w trans zimnego szału. Chociaż nie było pewności, że dałby on KayResowi jakąś przewagę. Toa, o ironio, jakby był skałą, niewzruszoną bryłą. I od czasu do czasu zanoszącą się oszalałym śmiechem. Walka przeniosła się na samą górę budynku, na drugie piętro. Kopnięciem Anazis przebił KayResa przez drewniane drzwi, Thoud upadł w drzazgach na ziemię. Szybko zerwał się na nogi, bo w miejsce gdzie leżał, trafiła pięść Toa, pozostawiając pajęczynę pęknięć. Gdy kamienne kastety lub karwasze kruszyły się pod wpływem uderzeń, Anazis zużywał resztki dostępnej mu mocy i odnawiał je. Toa chwycił stojący obok stół za nogę i wykonał zamach, ciskając meblem w Thouda. KayRes w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, lecący pocisk uderzył go boleśnie w ramię. Nie zdążył się otrząsnąć, gdy Anazis był już przy nim, wyprowadzając szeroki zamach. Morderca odchylił się, schodząc z drogi lecącej pięści i ciął na odlew przez pierś Toa, wykorzystując długi zasięg swoich ramion. Anazis tylko się roześmiał i bez obaw złapał miecz w dłoń. Szarpnął, pociągając zaskoczonego KayResa do siebie i chwycił go za głowę. Obracając się, uderzył Thoudem o stojącą obok ścianę. Dorzucił potężny kopniak i odrzucił wojownika, wciąż ściskając broń KayResa. Na oczach jej właściciela, uśmiechnięty paskudnie Anazis, chwycił miecz z dwóch końców, pochylił się lekko i złamał broń na pół na pokrytym kolcami opancerzonym kolanie. Roześmiał się, odrzucając fragmenty. KayRes splunął krwią. Schował pozostały mu miecz za plecy, ten był zakończony kolcem z jadem Klerixa. Odtrutka znalazła się teraz poza zasięgiem Thouda, leżąc przy nogach Toa. Wstając chwiejnie, KayRes zdjął z pleców tarczę i złapał jej uchwyt prawą ręką. Odkaszlnął, z jego ust uwolniła się krwawa mgiełka. Anazis z rykiem uderzył pięścią. KayRes zablokował puklerzem, zapierając się obiema nogami. Od siły uderzenia jego przedramię przeszył silny ból. Zaraz później przyszło kolejne uderzenie, które zmieniło się w serię ciosów, jakby Toa chciał przebić się przez tarczę. Przy jednym z ciosów Thoud błyskawicznie odsunął się i zawirował, wyprowadzając z obrotu cios kantem puklerza w głowę Toa. Miał przewagę zasięgu i skorzystał z niej. Szybkim pchnięciem uderzył rogiem tarczy w szyję Anazisa, próbując zmiażdżyć krtań. Toa tylko zacharczał. Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, Anazis pięściami, a KayRes tarczą. Na nieszczęście Thouda, Toa Kamienia miał doświadczenie w tego typu starciach po licznych treningach z Toa Koldą, który używał podobnej tarczy. Okładali się ciosami, aż jednemu z nich zabrakło sił. Czasem Toa Kamienia wygrywał, czasem Toa Lodu. Ale teraz, w żyłach Anazisa płonęła determinacja. Poobijany Thoud zaczął zwalniać, nie mógł dotrzymać tempa w walce w zwarciu Toa Kamienia. Właśnie na to liczył Anazis. Cały jego gambit z rzucaniem się na uzbrojonego przeciwnika i ryczeniem z wściekłości miał doprowadzić do tego momentu. Sytuacja, gdzie szermiercze umiejętności Thouda nic nie znaczyły, zasięg jego ramion został zniwelowany, a utrata mocy żywiołu Toa nie była dotkliwa. Dobre staroświeckie mordobicie, w którym Anazis nie miał sobie równych. KayRes uderzył tarczą z wymachu, Toa złapał jej kant i z uśmiechem brutalnie pchnął puklerzem, trafiając w gardło Thouda. Morderca zacharczał, chwytając wolną ręką za szyję, stracił oddech i nie mógł zrobić wdechu. Anazis cofnął prawą pięść i uderzył potężnym sierpowym, wkładając w cios cały ciężar ciała. Siła uderzenia złamała Thoudowi szczękę i oszołomiła go samego. Thoud zachwiał się, Anazis chwycił go jedną ręką za szyję, drugą za bok i uniósł w powietrze, po czym z całej siły uderzył nim o posadzkę, krzycząc przy tym z satysfakcją. Thoud ryknął z bólu i wygiął się jak sprężyna, krzyk został zniekształcony przez wybitą z zawiasów szczękę. Odturlał się powoli, na oczach ciężko oddychającego Anazisa. Toa Kamienia zachwiał się, ale zacisnął pięści i utrzymał równowagę. Zaczął czuć ból i zmęczenie. Wiedział, że pora to zakończyć. Z krzykiem na ustach zaszarżował na próbującego wstać KayResa. Był tuż przed nim, gdy Thoud błyskawicznie uniósł głowę, umykającym wzrokowi ruchem wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i przebił pierś pędzącego Toa na wylot, z zadowoloną, usatysfakcjonowaną miną. Anazis, siłą pędu chwycił mordercę. KayRes spodziewał się tego, wciąż się uśmiechał. Mina zrzedła mu dopiero, gdy zrozumiał, że Toa się nie zatrzymuje. Przebili się przez ścianę i zaczęli spadać na ulicę. Anazis roześmiał się, pomimo wbitej pod jego prawym barkiem stali. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia walki Toa skorzystał z Garai, zwiększając ciężar spadającego, przerażonego Thouda. W ten sposób KayRes cały czas był pod Anazisem i coraz bardziej przyśpieszał, a wraz z nim trzymający go Toa, który planował użyć ciała przeciwnika jako amortyzacji. W locie krew odrywała się z ran Thouda i lądowała na Kanohi Toa, razem z nielicznymi ciosami szamocącego się Thouda, ale ten tylko się śmiał. Widząc oddalającą się za plecami Anazisa dziurę, którą zrobili w budynku, KayRes podjął decyzję. Skorzystał z ostatniej deski ratunku, pozbawionej honoru. Ułamał czerwony kolec z końca rękojeści ziejącej z piersi Toa i wbił go obok miecza. Anazis sapnął, zaskoczony i spojrzał najpierw na kolec z trucizną, a potem na KayResa. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się odraza, wywołana nieuczciwym zagraniem. - Ty… - Toa szukał odpowiedniej obelgi. – Tchórzu. Poczuwszy truciznę, Anazis stracił koncentrację i jego maska została dezaktywowana. Czując, że staje się lżejszy, KayRes w ostatniej chwili szarpnął w bok, obracając się w locie, by teraz to Toa był na dole. Uderzyli w ziemię. Nie stracili przytomności. Anazis łapczywie oddychał, każdemu wdechowi towarzyszył świst. KayRes z trudem podniósł się, ale nie mógł się wyprostować, bo jego ciało promieniowało bólem przy najmniejszej próbie. Wyciągnął wciąż cały miecz z rany Toa i bolesnym szarpnięciem nastawił sobie szczękę. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył mieszkańców dzielnicy, którzy rozpierzchli się w momencie upadku walczących. Również obecni w pobliżu żołnierze Kuri nie podchodzili bliżej, nadal słusznie obawiając się KayResa, pomimo jego okropnego stanu. Thoud spojrzał na leżącego pokiereszowanego Toa. Anazis przymykał oczy i kręcił głową. Jad Klerixa działał, paraliżując osłabionego już wojownika, zatrutego wcześniej minerałem blokującym moc. Toa Kamienia umierał. KayRes uniósł miecz z krzywym uśmiechem, by skrócić jego cierpienia. *** DerXess był już blisko matorańskiej osady, gdy nagle zobaczył, jak z dwupiętrowej kamienicy przebiwszy się przez ścianę, wypadają Anazis i KayRes. Rozszerzył oczy i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył bieg, ale wciąż był daleko. Zobaczył szamotaninę w locie i uderzenie w ziemię. Przerażeni, obecni w okolicy mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli uciekać. Schodzili pędzącemu Thoudowi z drogi, zwłaszcza, że był skąpany we krwi. KayRes powoli wstał, podniósł swój miecz, odwrócił się, rozejrzał i ponownie spojrzał na leżącego Toa. Nie zobaczył biegnącego DerXessa. Uniósł miecz nad głowę Anazisa. - KayRes! – ryknął ile sił w płucach DerXess, wyciągając własny oręż. Kilka chwil i dopadłby odwiecznego wroga. Słysząc znajomy głos, KayRes uniósł głowę i zobaczył pędzącego ku niemu Thouda z zacięta miną. Zaniepokojony, morderca znowu zerknął na umierającego Toa. Spojrzał na byłego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się. Wyjął zza pazuchy podłużny detonator i nacisnął wystający czerwony przycisk. Ładunki wybuchowe rozsadziły ściany budynku w którym walczyli Thoud i Anazis. Fala odłamków i tumany pyłu zalały ulicę, wzbudzając jeszcze większą panikę wśród obecnych. - Rewanż – rzucił KayRes w kierunku Anazisa, wspominając poprzednią walkę, która skończyła się zawaleniem na Thouda budynku. Morderca nie przejmował się tym, że Toa Kamienia zemdlał i go nie słyszy. Kamienica zaczęła się przechylać i zsuwać, fragmenty elewacji i kamienie spadały na ulicę. Nie było to kontrolowane wyburzenie, kawałki budowli uderzały o ziemię we wszystkich kierunkach. Kuśtykając, KayRes ruszył szybko w przeciwną stronę niż z której nadbiegał DerXess. - KayRes! – ryknął ponownie Thoud. Wbiegł w chmurę kurzu, nie zatrzymując się i przeskakując przez zawalisko. Wybiegł po drugiej stronie gruzów i zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko. Rozejrzał się. Nie widział KayResa, ale morderca nie mógł uciec daleko w takim stanie. Chciał ruszyć w dalszy pościg, gdy usłyszał przenikliwy krzyk: - DerXess! – usłyszał zza pleców głos Kuri, która właśnie dotarła na miejsce. – Na co czekasz, pomóż mi! – krzyknęła, mocą maski odrzucając kolejne głazy. - KayRes gdzieś tam jest – skomentował Thoud. - A Anazis jest tutaj – odpowiedziała jadowicie wściekła Toa. Dopiero wtedy DerXess się opamiętał. Zaklął, odwrócił się i ruszył do gruzowiska. Kuri zobaczyła, że był skąpany we krwi, ale nie skomentowała, zabrali się do pracy. Uderzeniami mechanicznej pięści kruszył większe kamienie, a Toa odrzucała fragmenty. Po kilku chwilach, znaleźli Anazisa i Thoud wyciągnął go spod skał na wolną przestrzeń. - Mata Nui – szepnęła przerażona Kuri, widząc przyjaciela. Oczy Toa Światła zalśniły od łez. Bez wahania przyłożyła dłonie do piersi ciężko rannego i użyła Mocy Toa do leczenia, modląc się w duchu. Poczuła zawroty głowy przy kontakcie i wtedy dostrzegła pył na pancerzu, na skórze a nawet w ranach Toa. Zablokowano jego moc żywiołu. DerXess przyjrzał się nieruchomemu Toa, który oddychał nierównomiernie. Dostrzegł wystający z ciała czerwony kolec i zaklął po thoudzku, rozumiejąc co to znaczy. - KayRes go zatruł – powiedział chłodno. Kuri spojrzała na niego, przerażona. Nie mogła wydobyć z siebie słowa, tylko przygryzła wargę i ze łzami płynącymi po złotej Kanohi, skupiła się jeszcze bardziej na leczeniu, z rozpaczliwą miną. DerXess wyciągnął duży róg z antidotum, jedyny który miał. Ocenił, jak dawno Toa mógł zostać zatruty i wziął pod uwagę pozostałe obrażenia wojownika. Nie wiedział, czy nie jest już za późno. Podał nieprzytomnemu całą dawkę odtrutki i odrzucił pusty pojemnik. Kuri zobaczyła zużyty róg, ale nic nie powiedziała. Cały czas używała mocy Toa, podczas gdy DerXess opatrzył liczne rany Toa Kamienia. Dobiegli do nich Oorkhin, Nargark i medycy, gotowi zająć się Anazisem. Zabrali go spod dłoni Kuri, która wpatrywała się otępiała, jak kładą nieprzytomnego Toa na nosze. - Co się stało? – zapytał zszokowany głos. Klęcząca Kuri odwróciła się i zobaczyła Vouksa, który właśnie dotarł na miejsce. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna po prostu przytuliła przyjaciela, ciesząc się, że jemu nic nie jest. - Anazis oberwał – odpowiedział z eufemizmem DerXess, biorąc Kuri pod ramię i pomagając jej wstać. – Jak sytuacja u Rakka? - Obroniliśmy się, póki co, ale jeśli nadal będziemy walczyć, będziemy potrzebowali wsparcia, dlatego Rakk mnie przysłał. Musieliśmy się wycofać do środka dzielnicy, mamy dużo rannych. Nie spotkaliśmy dużo Zielonej Mahiki. Kuri pokiwała glową, nadal trochę nieobecna. Wyglądało na to, że się udało, atak na dzielnicę został odparty. - Bandyci walczyli jakby nie mieli przywódcy – stwierdził Ta-Matoranin. – Co z Kane’em i KayResem? Zapadła niezręczna cisza. DerXess skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Kuri zasępiła się. - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała, zrezygnowana. – Nie wiem, gdzie się ukrył. Po zebranych przesunął się cień przelatującego wysoko nad ich głowami sterowca. Toa Światła spojrzała na przelatujący statek powietrzny. ''- Idiotka'' – zbeształa się w myślach. Ponownie dała się oszukać. Doszli do wniosku, że Kane pragnął uciec z miasta, a atak na dzielnicę rzemieślniczą miał być odwróceniem uwagi. Przez wspomnienia Karada, w których złodziej obserwował morze i magazyn oraz sam fakt, że siedziba Mahiki mieściła się w porcie, Kuri uznała, że Toa będzie próbował odpłynąć na statku. Ale gdy KayRes odkrył, że Toa Światła ukradł cały skarb bandytów, wywołał chaos na przystani, który wzmogło natarcie ludzi Kuri, port został zamknięty i nikt nie mógł odpłynąć. A Ortamo rano powiedział, że ktoś wynajął lub kupił wszystkie sterowce w Naressis. Kuri spojrzała na widoczne na horyzoncie, wznoszące się na zboczu góry lądowisko sterowców. - Wiem gdzie jest Kane – powiedziała cicho. DerXess i Vouks podążyli za jej wzrokiem. - Pewnie odleciał pierwszym sterowcem dnia – skomentował Thoud. - Nie – zaprzeczyła Toa, pamiętając jak wyczuła obecność złodzieja w mieście. – Będzie czekał do ostatniej chwili. - Na co? – zapytał Vouks, zdejmując plecak z ramion i gorączkowo czegoś szukając. - Na mnie – odparła z kwaśną miną Kuri. Zacisnęła pięści. – Ale nigdy nie zdążę przedostać się przez całe miasto przy takim chaosie. - Odszukałem to dzisiaj tam, gdzie znaleźliśmy cię z Rakkiem – powiedział Vouks, wyciągając ku Toa czerwoną Kakamę. – No wiesz… wtedy. Pomyślałem, że może się przydać. Nie dowierzając, Kuri wzięła maskę do ręki, poprzednim razem używała jej podczas desperackiej ucieczki po walce z Kane’em. Założyła ją na głowę, a swoją Matatu tymczasowo przytroczyła do boku. Ukucnęła obok Vouksa, chcąc podziękować za niespodziewaną pomoc, ale głos uwięzł jej w gardle. Wiedziała, że może go już nie zobaczyć. - Vouks… - Po prostu obiecaj, że wrócisz – przerwał jej Ta-Matoranin z poważną miną. Dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem kiwnęła głową i uściskała przyjaciela raz jeszcze. - Kuri – powiedział cicho DerXess, gdy Toa Światła wstała i wskazał Anazisa, przy którym wciąż pracowali medycy. – Pamiętaj, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Toa kiwnęła głową, zdeterminowana. - Zrobię wszystko, co konieczne. Aktywowała maskę. *** W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego biegu z Kakamą, teraz Kuri wiedziała co robi i dokąd zmierza. W mgnieniu oka pokonywała ulice, przeciskała się między oszołomionymi mieszkańcami miasta, pozostawiając za sobą rozmazaną smugę światła. Gdy musiała ostro skręcić, Toa wbijała jeden z mieczy w ziemię i okręcała się wokół niego, nie tracąc pędu. Dopadła do krętej ścieżki prowadzącej na lądowisko po zboczu. Wejścia pilnowało dwóch strażników, pozbawionych symbolu Mahiki, może naprawdę byli ochroną lotniska, może tylko się kamuflowali. Nie miało to znaczenia, Kuri przemknęła między nimi i po sekundzie była już tak daleko, że nie mieli szans jej dogonić. Przy drodze pod górę Toa musiała mocno zwalniać na ostrych zakrętach, droga na górę wiła się ostrymi zygzakami. Poprzednim razem pokonywała trasę w odwrotnym kierunku i zajęło jej to sporo czasu. Teraz zrobiła to w kilkanaście chwil. Zwolniła na ostatnim podejściu i dezaktywowała maskę. Zamieniła ją z powrotem na Matatu, ciężko oddychając. Dopiero teraz czuła ból mięśni nóg i palące płuca. Krztusząc się, weszła powoli na lądowisko. Wyglądało podobnie jak je zapamiętała. Niewielki budynek kontroli lotów i nadzoru, aktualnie pozbawiony żywej duszy. Hangary, częściowo wydrążone w skale, skrywały startujące powoli kolejne sterowce. Przechodząc obok jednego z nich, Toa dostrzegła brak pilota lub jakiejkolwiek załogi. Kuri wiedziała, co statki transportowały, dobra mieszkańców, skradzione przez Zieloną Mahiki. Z dłoni Toa Światła wystrzelił gruby promień, przebijając poszycie balonu nośnego na wylot. Podczas podróży do Naressis dowiedziała się, że używane lżejsze od powietrza gazy były niepalne, więc pasażerom nie groziła śmierć w wybuchu w razie przebicia balonu. Niestety, używane do napędzania silnika machiny, paliwo palne już było. Ze sterowca uszedł gaz, płachta opadła na ładownię transportowca, przykrywając ją całkowicie. Wykrywszy awarię, systemy wyłączyły się. To samo nastąpiło w pozostałych sterowcach, jako że lądowisko nie był wolne. Alarmy zapikały i ucichły po chwili. Przy krawędzi lądowiska, podpartej potężnymi metalowymi filarami i podporami o zbocze góry, osłoniętej sięgającą zaledwie kolan barierką, stał samotny mężczyzna w czerwono-czarnej zbroi, obserwując roztaczające się pod nim miasto. Kuri ruszyła ku Kane’owi, wyciągając miecze. Toa Światła odwrócił się. Również był uzbrojony, miał przy sobie miecz i hak, których użył podczas poprzedniego pojedynku. Uśmiechnął się lekko, w mimice twarzy malowało się zadowolenie. W spojrzeniu zza czerwonej Kualsi nie było wrogości. - Udało ci się – powiedział ciepło. Jego głos był miękki, wywoływał u rozmówcy zaufanie i spokój. Przydatny, gdy ktoś był Toa. – Dotarłaś. - To koniec, Kane. Twoja banda właśnie przestaje istnieć. Poddaj się i chodź ze mną – Kuri starała się mówić chłodno i bez emocji. - Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. – Potrząsnął dłońmi. – Gdy tylko zobaczyłem cię w mieście wiedziałem, że pora zwijać interes. KayRes i ta banda przygłupów mnie nie obchodzi, zawsze byli tylko narzędziem. - KayResa także zdradziłeś. Tak jak Ayrusa, Suvila, mnie. Nie obchodzi cię nikt poza tobą samym, prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna ze smutkiem w głosie. Pragnęła się mylić. - Tak było, dopóki nie spotkałem kogoś równie potężnego, co ja – odparł, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że mówi o niej. – My dwoje jesteśmy najsilniejszymi istotami na tej wyspie, Kuri. Nawet pośród Toa, nasz żywioł jest wyjątkowy. Dlaczego mielibyśmy przejmować się nimi? – zapytał, kiwając głową w kierunku widocznego w dole miasta. Kuri najbardziej bolało, że w jego głosie nie było zawiści, ani pogardy. Mówił spokojnie, bez podnoszenia głosu. Naprawdę wierzył, że z ich mocą mogą robić, co zechcą. - Jak możesz tak mówić? – zapytała z wyrzutem. – Ludzie na dole walczą, choć nie potrafią strzelać laserami lub tworzyć iluzji. Walczą za swoje miasto i przyjaciół. Powinieneś ich podziwiać – ostatnie zdanie dodała ciszej, wspominając, co stało się Anazisem, który prawie pokonał KayResa pomimo braku mocy. Myślała o Rakku, który cały dzień bronił dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. O Vouksie, który był tylko Matoraninem a także brał udział w walkach. Kane ponownie spojrzał na rozciągające się w dole miasto. Dało się dostrzec całe przecznice zrujnowane trzęsieniami ziemi i niewielkie pożary, szalejące w porcie. - Walczą, bo ci uwierzyli. Wywołałaś w mieście wojnę, by mnie dopaść. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Kuri. Jak myślisz, ile istot dzisiaj zginęło? Ile odkąd przybyłaś do miasta? W Naressis było naprawdę spokojnie, dopóki nie zaczęłaś szaleć z przyjaciółmi. - Sam wysłałeś KayResa na dzielnicę. Chciałeś naszej śmierci. Aiun przewrócił okiem. - Proszę cię. Thoud był tylko odwróceniem uwagi od mojego zniknięcia. Wiedziałem, że go powstrzymacie, o ile sam nie zginie z własnej głupoty. Widziałem, że Karad ci uległ i przekaże wszystko, co usłyszy. Zginęłoby paru zakładników, wy zabilibyście KayResa, a ty wygłosiłabyś przemowę, jak to Trzy Prawa nas ze sobą łączą i że powinniśmy być lepsi, czy coś podobnego. Wiedziałem, że wypłynięcie z portu będzie niemożliwe, ale nie przewidziałem, że nie będę mógł zabrać części łupów. Nie domyśliłem się cholernej wojny. To wyjaśniło skarby, na które wpadła podczas walki z zabójcami, ale to nie było w tej chwili ważne. Dziewczyna milczała chwilę, bijąc się z o wiele poważniejszymi myślami - Każdej nocy, zanim zasnę, zastanawiam się czy ktoś przez mnie nie ucierpiał – wyznała z ciężkim sercem. – Myślisz, że nie wiedziałam, że powstrzymanie cię będzie kosztować? – Oczy Toa zawilgotniały. Znowu klęczała nad Anazisem, rozpaczliwie przelewając w niego uzdrowicielską moc. – Wywołałam wojnę. A teraz ją zakończę. – Zamrugała, pozbywając się łez. Spojrzała na Kane’a z determinacją. – Pójdziesz ze mną na dół i pomożesz powstrzymać rozlew krwi. Mężczyzna nie zareagował. Dziewczyna wbiła jeden z mieczy w metalowe lądowisko, wyciągnęła zza pleców zniszczony posążek Toa Ayrusa i rzuciła go Kane’owi. Toa Światła złapał figurkę i przyjrzał jej się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Iluzje są trwalsze, jeśli stworzysz je wokół jakiegoś przedmiotu, który napełnisz mocą – skomentował. - Ayrus zachował tą pamiątkę, przypominała mu, co to znaczy być Toa – powiedziała Kuri, oblizując wargi. – Ty też możesz sobie przypomnieć. Proszę. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, ze smutkiem w oku. - Wiesz co było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem po przemianie? – zapytał retorycznie. – Zabiłem moich nadzorców na Xii. Ja nigdy nie byłem bohaterem. - Ale możesz nim być – naciskała Kuri, robiąc drobny krok w stronę Kane’a. – Widziałam to w tobie. Widziałam, jak zareagowałeś na śmierć Matoran, którzy cię uratowali. Zabiłeś Ayrusa, bo chciał zamordować niewinnych mieszkańców. Wiem, że oszczędziłeś cierpień handlarzowi, którego KayRes kazał ci podpalić. Wtedy nie miałeś przed kim udawać. Dostrzegła widoczną konsternację na twarzy Toa. Jednooki wojownik bił się z myślami. - Po prostu pomóż mi posprzątać ten bałagan na dole. - Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Ale jeśli nie pozwolisz mi odlecieć, jeśli zmusisz mnie do walki, zabiję cię – powiedział poważnie. - Do tej pory nie szło ci najlepiej – odparła szybko i zaraz pożałowała. - Sądzisz, że przedtem chciałem twojej śmierci? – zapytał, unosząc brew. Niewypowiedziana groźba zawisła w powietrzu. - Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść – powiedziała cicho Kuri, unosząc powoli miecz. – Wiesz o tym. - Więc odejdź ze mną – zaproponował bez skrępowania. Kuri chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Kane nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Nauczę cię wszystkiego o naszym żywiole. Nie zrobię nic, na co się nie zgodzisz. Będziesz mogła w każdej chwili ruszyć w swoją stronę. Pomyśl, co dobrego można zrobić z taką ilością pieniędzy. – Zrobił krok w kierunku dziewczyny, lekko gestykulując. Jego głos był pełen przejęcia. - Dwoje Toa Światła? Bylibyśmy niepowstrzymani. Moglibyśmy polować na Makuta i nie dopuścić, bo kogokolwiek spotkało to, co ciebie. Ci na dole na ciebie nie zasługują, nigdy ci nie dorównają. Zostaw ich i odejdź ze mną. Dziewczyna opuściła powoli broń, czując zalewającą ją falę wątpliwości. *** Leżący na noszach, opatrzony Anazis na chwilę odzyskał przytomność i krótko streścił swoją walkę z KayResem w urywanych zdaniach. DerXess i Vouks wysłuchali jej z uwagą. Gdy skończył opowiadać, Toa znowu zemdlał. Oddychał z trudem, medycy nie mogli potwierdzić, czy przeżyje czy nie. Wiedząc, że nie mogą nic zrobić, towarzysze Kuri rozeszli się. Ta-Matoranin ruszył ku ruinom wysadzonego budynku, jakby czegoś szukając. Thoud zajął się organizowaniem odwrotu. KayRes, jak można się było spodziewać, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Przy najbliższej okazji ucieknie z Naressis i miną kolejne lata, zanim DerXess znowu go odnajdzie. Żołnierz zaklął po thoudzku. Był tak blisko. Anazis wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Thoud spojrzał na towarzysza i skrzywił się ze smutkiem. Był gotów porzucić Toa Kamienia na śmierć w pościgu za KayResem. Gdyby nie obecność Kuri, pewnie by to zrobił. Żołnierz klapnął na ziemię przy nieprzytomnym. Całe ciało Thouda pokrywały rany po pułapce, którą zgotował mu KayRes. Ból był wszechobecny. DerXess potarł czoło dłonią, zmęczony. Ludzie zaczynali maszerować, musieli wrócić do dzielnicy i przygotować się na falę, konsekwencję porannego potężnego wstrząsu. Przypływ najpewniej zaleje cały port, nie sposób było określić, jak wysoko i daleko sięgnie, więc mieszkańcy w całym mieście przygotowywali bezpieczne miejsca na dachach. Nargark i Oorkin zabrali Anazisa, ale Thoud jeszcze przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Najpierw podczas nocnej akcji dał się sprowokować iluzji KayResa, porzucając Kuri samą. Oboje otarli się o śmierć. Potem dzisiaj dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę mordercy, która miała odciągnąć jego uwagę od prawdziwego celu Thouda. I wreszcie, gdy miał do wyboru zemstę, a uratowanie życia towarzyszowi, DerXess był gotów sięgnąć po to pierwsze. Był zdecydowany zrobić wszystko co konieczne, by powstrzymać byłego przyjaciela. Ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby powinien, zwłaszcza gdy mieli ucierpieć postronni. Wysoki żołnierz wstał i zachmurzony ruszył za konwojem, osłaniając tyły. Po chwili podbiegł Vouks, również gotów do marszu. Idący DerXess, bijąc się z myślami, mógł tylko liczyć, że Anazis nie zapłaci ceny za jego czyny. *** Kuri poczuła wzbierające wątpliwości. - Dlaczego ja? – zapytała cicho. Kane zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę. Silny podmuch wiatru sprawił, że dziewczyna poczuła chłód na skórze. - Tylko ty możesz mnie zrozumieć. Tylko ty wiesz, co to znaczy mieć tyle mocy, Kuri. A poza tym… - Wzrok mężczyzny uciekł w bok, zastanawiając się, czy wyznać prawdę. – Wszystko poszło wtedy nie tak. Dziewczyna milczała, pozwalając mu kontynuować. Po to właśnie przybyła do Naressis, po odpowiedzi. - Vastatorus nie miał zaatakować naszego statku. – Kane potarł dłonią czoło. – Miałem zostać z tobą, a pirat pozbyłby się Suvila. Pewnie nawet byś się o tym nie dowiedziała do końca szkolenia. Wtedy z zemsty zabiłabyś Vastatorusa, a ja bym ci pomógł. Ale szaleniec musiał wszystko popsuć. Kuri przez chwilę przetrawiała wiadomości. Jej serce bilo jak oszalałe. - Tak to sobie wykombinowałeś – skomentowała. – Suvil usunięty, wspólny pościg, twoje ramię o które mogłabym się oprzeć? Zdradziłeś nas a już planowałeś zdradę Vastatorusa. Niewiarygodne. Ale dlaczego nie chciałeś mnie zabić, tak jak pozostałych? – zapytała, obawiając się odpowiedzi. - Kuri… - powiedział powoli Kane, szukając właściwych słów. – Kiedy spotkałem Suvila, przebił mnie mieczem i zostawił na śmierć. Ale kiedy spotkałem go ponownie, był inny, lepszy. Był zdeterminowany cię uratować, walczył dla ciebie z Makutą i Vastatorusem. Toa który prawie mnie zabił nigdy by tak nie postąpił. Zmieniasz ludzi na lepsze, Kuri. Dałaś Suvilowi cel w życiu… Chciałem, żebyś dała jakiś mi. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. - Zostań. Pomóż mi a ja pomogę tobie – powiedziała. Może mogła jeszcze przemówić Toa Światła do rozsądku. Na twarzy Kane’a pojawił się jednak grymas i potrząsnął głową. - W Naressis nie ma już nic wartego uwagi. Ile takich miast jest we wszechświecie? Ilu z nich moglibyśmy pomóc? Ile żyć uratować? Odejdź ze mną. Kuri westchnęła cicho, prawie szeptem. Ponownie przygryzła wargę, bijąc się z wątpliwościami. Skoro nie mogła przekonać Toa, musiała go powstrzymać. A teraz on odsłonił się przed nią, jak nigdy. Poznała jego plany i marzenia. Wątpliwości, które czuła, nie dotyczyły odejścia z mężczyzną, dylemat w tej kwestii nie istniał. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy zdoła powiedzieć to, co zamierzała. Nie mogła pokonać Kane’a czystą mocą. Z rękojeści jej mieczy wystawały kolce dostarczone przez Rakka, wbicie ich w ręce Toa miało pozbawić go możliwości używania żywiołu. Ale miała tylko jedną szansę by to zrobić, musiała rozproszyć jego uwagę, sprowokować, wykorzystać słabość. Musiała wziąć jego plany i marzenia i je zniszczyć, tak boleśnie, jak tylko potrafiła. O ile potrafiła. - Suvil był gotów dla mnie umrzeć, prawie to zrobił. Przemierzył pół wszechświata, by mnie uratować – powiedziała, cały czas patrząc Kane’owi w jego jedyne oko. – Ty jesteś gotów tylko kraść, kłamac i wbijać ludziom nóż w plecy. Myśl, że jakimś cudem mogłabym porzucić moich przyjaciół tam na dole dla ciebie, napawa mnie obrzydzeniem. Nie odeszłabym z tobą za żadne skarby świata, ponieważ się tobą brzydzę, Kane. Vastatorus miał rację. Jeśli sądziłeś, że mogło być inaczej, naprawdę żyjesz urojeniami. Prawie znienawidziła się za te słowa. Widząc wyraz twarzy Kane’a, miała ochotę przygryźć wargę i pozwolić łzom polecieć po masce. Nie zrobiła tego. Toa Światła patrzył na nią, zaskoczony, załamany i zraniony. Potem wszystkie te uczucia zmieniły się we wściekłość. Dziewczyna chwyciła wbity w ziemię miecz tuż przed tym, jak mężczyzna zaatakował. Teleportował się dzielące ich kilka kroków, już trzymając własną broń i wyprowadzając szerokie cięcie na odlew. Kuri odsunęła się w ostatniej chwili, wyprowadziła własny atak prawym mieczem, który Toa sparował i ponownie zniknął. Pojawił się za jej plecami, ale jako że nie mógł obracać całego ciała podczas przeskoku, by zaatakować Kuri musiał się odwrócić. Ten dodatkowy ułamek sekundy dał dziewczynie czas, by sama mogła się obrócić i zablokować cios. Miecze zderzyły się ze zgrzytem, potem kolejny raz i znowu. Następnie, mężczyzna znowu teleportował się, tym razem lądując obok Toa i uderzając hakiem w bok Kuri. Krzyknęła krótko z bólu, broń przebiła pancerz i rozszarpała ciało. Cięła wściekle w plecy złodzieja, ale zdążył uciec Kualsi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na dziewczynę, dzieliło ich kilka bio. Machnął niedbale mieczem zrabowanym z kuźni Rakka, ciskając z niego podmuch świetlny. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko brwi i łuk energii zmienił się w chmurę gasnącego szybko pyłu. Kane ją testował. Wystrzeliła promieniem lasera w przeciwnika, zatrzymał się on kawałek przed jego twarzą, podobnie jak wcześniej Kuri zrobiła z laserowym wzorkiem Kertanna. Po tej chwili spokoju, walka znowu przyspieszyła. Kane bez ostrzeżenia teleportował się przed Kuri, która odsunęła się w bok, schodząc mu z drogi i od razu zaczynając ruch ramieniem do ataku. Po wylądowaniu miecz mężczyzny przebijał powietrze w miejscu, gdzie przed momentem stała dziewczyna. Kuri cięła przez pierś przeciwnika, tym razem już trafiając. Znowu odskoczył, po czym obrócił głowę i teleportował się z powrotem, wyprowadzając silny cios hakiem. Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, Kane przy każdym teleportował się w różne kierunki, przez co dziewczyna najpierw musiała dostrzec złodzieja i dopiero wtedy myśleć o ataku lub obronie. Każda akcja Kuri wymagała ułamek sekundy więcej i na jej pancerzu pojawiło się kilka rys pozostawiony przez miecz i hak przeciwnika. Z upływem czasu, wymieniali ciosy coraz szybciej i mocniej, Kane praktycznie przy każdym ataku się teleportował, ale Toa walczyli w zwarciu, znacząco ograniczało to zatem przydatność Kualsi. Kuri była pewna, że przeciwnik w końcu zmęczy się przeskokami, straci uwagę, albo jego błędnik się podda, wykończony licznymi nagłymi zmianami położenia. W pewnym momencie, lądując po teleportacji, złodziej lekko się zachwiał i potknął. Dziewczyna wykorzystała moment i zamłynkowawszy mieczami, Kuri potężnie cięła oburącz z góry. Kane zablokował oba ostrza hakiem, odepchnął oręż dziewczyny do góry i pchnął mieczem w jej brzuch. Broń i cała ręka mężczyzny zostały uwięzione w kleszczach Matatu. Gdy tylko to zrozumiał, teleportował się, uciekając z pułapki i mignął za plecy Kuri. Dziewczyna momentalnie odwróciła się, padając na kolano i tnąc szeroko na odlew. Miecz Kane’a przeciął powietrze nad głową dziewczyny, a jej protostalowe ostrze natomiast pozostawiło długą ranę na piersi przeciwnika. Kane syknął i cofnął się, teraz to Kuri zaczęła napierać. Walka przeniosła się bliżej hangaru ze wciąż tkwiącymi w nim sterowcami. Pod ścianą hangaru leżało dużo części zamiennych maszynerii statków powietrzny jak i spory zapas paliwa. Kuri uderzyła oboma mieczami i wytrąciła Kane’owi z ręki hak. Złodziej tylko teleportował się pół kroku bliżej, wolną ręką chwycił przeciwniczkę za szyję i uderzył nią z całej siły o ścianę hangaru. Dziewczyna momentalnie straciła dech, poczuła nagłą panikę, przypomniało jej się jak mężczyzna dusił ją na pokładzie Zdobywcy, okrętu Vastatorusa. Wściekle odrzuciła Kane’a mocą Matatu. W czasie lotu Toa Światła teleportował się i wylądował na ziemi parę bio od Kuri, podnosząc swój hak. Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem. Kuri przygotowała moc Światła. Gdy mężczyzna ponownie pojawił się przed nią, wyprowadzając sztych, oczy dziewczyny zalśniły. Cała Kuri eksplodowała światłem, jej pancerz nabrał intensywnych barw, a oczy świeciły na niebiesko. Przepełniona mocą, Toa rzuciła się do ataku. Nagła eksplozja światła oślepiła Kane’a. A bez działającego zmysłu wzroku, nie mógł się teleportować. Kuri nie zamierzała marnować okazji. Wyprowadziła cięcia, przeciwnik próbował nieudolnie sparować ataki, ale mógł tylko domyślać się skąd nadchodzą, więc dziewczyna bez trudu dosięgała celu, zostawiając kilka ran na piersi złodzieja. Kane wykonał szeroki zamach mieczem, wciąż na oślep, Kuri zanurkowała pod ostrzem, tnąc rywala trzymaną odwrotnie własną bronią. Z okrzykiem na ustach dziewczyna odwróciła się i cięła oburącz z góry, gdy Kane odwrócił się, wściekły. Potężny laser trafił Kuri w brzuch, posyłając na plecy od siły rozpędzonych fotonów. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i przełknęła ślinę, widząc świecące intensywną czerwienią oko Kane’a. Czarne elementy jego zbroi stały się nieprzeniknione jak noc, a czerwone przybrały kolor szkarłatu. Przy poruszaniu dłońmi pojawiały się krótkie załamania światła. Kuri spodziewała się, że przeciwnik będzie znał tą samą sztuczkę co ona, ale nadal nie przygotowało ją to na ten widok. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, czy ona też wygląda tak niepokojąco i bezwzględnie. Liczyła, że blask ukryje strach w jej oczach. Zerwała się na nogi, jej miecze pokryły się warstwą światła, świecąc intensywnie na złoto. Kane zerknął na broń Toa, po czym jego własny oręże również rozbłysnął, pokryty czerwoną powłoką światła. Wiedział, że niewzmocniona broń nie wytrzyma kontaktu z protostalą połączoną z laserem. Złodziej teleportował się obok dziewczyny, jego hak znalazł się pomiędzy bronią Kuri a jej piersią. Szybkie szarpnięcie rozerwało pancerz pod szyją Toa, dziewczyna syknęła czując oparzenie na skórze. Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, broń przewodziła tyle energii żywiołu, że przy zderzeniach powstawały wyładowania świetlne. Rozbłyski i lasery strzelały na prawo i lewo, osmalając ścianę hangaru i metalowe podłoże lądowiska. Obie pary broni zderzyły się ze zgrzytem i sykiem, oboje Toa zaczęli się siłować. Kuri wpompowała w miecze jeszcze więcej mocy, teraz lśniły prawie na biało, jak rozgrzany do wysokiej temperatury metal. Kane musiał odpowiedzieć tym samym, inaczej wykuty przez Rakka oręż po prostu przeciąłby broń złodzieja, która w tej chwili w rezultacie zaczęła się świecić na jasnoczerwono, jak jego oko. Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak, że protostal może wytrzymać taką ilość energii, do stopienia jej potrzeba było o wiele więcej. Stal z której wykonano broń Kane’a, niekoniecznie. Walczyli dalej, Kane teleportował się i zdołał ciąć Kuri w udo rozgrzaną bronią. Toa upadła na kolano, ale gdy złodziej chciał wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakować z góry, dziewczyna wbiła sztych miecza w jego kolano, dokładnie jak uczyła ją CaeTia. Kane krzyknął i pochylił się, a Kuri uderzyła go barkiem, wstając. Cięła szeroko mieczem, próbując trafić jego Kanohi, ale zdołał się teleportować. Toa szybko odwróciła się za plecy, ale Kane’a tam nie było, ani nigdzie w okolicy. Nagle dostrzegła błyskawicznie powiększający się cień wokół niej. Odturlała się w ostatniej chwili, mgnienie oka później na ziemię gdzie stała spadł przeciwnik, wbijając miecz z sykiem w podłoże. Kuri wyprowadziła błyskawiczne cięcie na odlew, udało jej się trafić Kane’a w bark. Złodziej warknął i teleportował się parę bio dalej, po czym obrócił głowę i ponownie pojawił się przed Toa, uderzając ją lewym łokciem w twarz, lekko oszałamiając. Ciął szybko z góry, dziewczyna zdążyła się odsunąć i zamiast ją przeciąć, miecz złodzieja zostawił pionową ranę na jej piersi. Oboje wojownicy odetchnęli przez chwilę, po czym zakręcili świecącą bronią. Kuri rzuciła się na przeciwnika z okrzykiem na ustach, atakując oburącz. Kane zasłonił się, unosząc miecz poziomo. Broń zderzyła się i oręż złodzieja nie wytrzymał, pękając na trzy kawałki, przecięte gdzie uderzyły ostrza Kuri. Odłamane fragmenty wystrzeliły w przeciwnie strony, jeden poleciał w Kane’a, raniąc go przez ramię, a drugi w twarz Kuri, ocierając się o jej maskę. Mężczyzna zamarł, zaskoczony. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Kane odwzajemnił reakcję. A potem uniósł rękę w bok i wystrzelił z niej potężny laser. Teleportował się, zanim promień światła dotarł do zbiorników z paliwem do sterowców. Eksplozja rozsadziła cały hangar, płomienie skąpały obecne w środku sterowce. Chmura ognia wystrzeliła z otwartych wrót, za nią poleciały fragmenty maszyn, odrzucając Kuri na kilka bio. Upadła boleśnie na powierzchnię lądowiska, oszołomiona, siła eksplozji nadwyrężyła jej kości i pozbawiła na parę chwil słuchu. Kuri straciła koncentrację, a jej oczy przestały świecić. Moc uleciała. Jeden z mieczy wypadł jej z dłoni i przesunął się po ziemi, aż jego ślizg zatrzymała noga Kane’a. Toa podniósł broń, przyglądając jej się pobieżnie, nie sposób było odczytać jego emocji z twarzą zniekształconą świecącym okiem. Protostal w jego dłoni rozświetliła się na złoto. Teleportował się przed Kuri i przebił ją pokrytym światłem mieczem na wylot, aż po rękojeść. Siła ciosu była tak wielka, że złodziej aż uniósł Toa na chwilę w powietrze. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przeraźliwie gdy jej wnętrzności zapłonęły żywym ogniem, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego bólu, wypuściła trzymany w dłoni miecz. Kane wyszarpnął oręż z jej ciała, pozwalając, by osunęła się na kolana. Opadła na ziemię, podtrzymując się dłońmi przed upadkiem. Teraz wiedziała, co czuli zabójcy z którymi walczyła wcześniej tego dnia. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła złodzieja wznoszącego rozświetlony miecz do ostatecznego ciosu. Spojrzała w świecące oko złodzieja z przerażeniem i błaganiem we wzroku. Zawahał się na chwilę. Fragment płachy poszycia sterowca uderzył w Kane’a, ciśnięty mocą Matatu i owinął się wokół jego tułowia i głowy. Bez wzroku, Toa nie mógł się teleportować, odrzucił miecz, jego ręce zalśniły na czerwono gdy próbował rozedrzeć wytrzymały materiał. Dzięki mocy Kanohi oba miecze wylądowały z powrotem w dłoniach Kuri, która wstała, pokonując ból w piersi. Rzuciła się na oślepionego Toa, zadając kilka cięć przez płachtę na piersi i barkach. Zawirowała i zostawiła szramę na całej długości pleców przeciwnika. Cięła go głęboko przez udo, tej samej nogi, w której kolano wbiła przedtem miecz. Złodziej przyklęknął, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że rozdarł poszycie zakrywające mu twarz. Pchnęła mieczem, ale Kane zniknął, zanim ostrze dosięgło jego zbroi. Pojawił się po drugiej stronie lądowiska, daleko od Kuri. Przemieścił się na chwilę, podnosząc ocalały hak. Zamłynkował nim i przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Jego oko już nie świeciło, zbroja również wróciła do normalnych barw. Kuri przyjęła postawę bojową, mierząc przeciwnika wzrokiem. Jej słuch wrócił, była gotowa do walki. Jakby to wyczuwając, Kane zaczął się teleportować zygzakiem, zbliżając do Toa. Kuri uważnie obserwowała jego skoki, gdy nagle przy jednym mignięciu pojawił się w dwóch miejscach. Potem w czterech. Przy każdej teleportacji pojawiały się kolejne hologramy, powoli okrążając przerażoną Kuri. Uniosła jeden z protostalowych mieczy i ponownie uwolniła świetlną eksplozję, która zalała bielą wszystko w jej najbliższym otoczeniu. Gdy przeminęła, z miejsca w którym stała Kuri w boki ruszyło kilka jej własnych fantomów. Wszystkie one, jak i sama Toa, były okryte słabą niewidzialnością, praktycznie były przezroczyste a nie niewidzialne. Dziewczyna obawiała się, że Kane może przejrzeć nawet jej najlepszy kamuflaż, więc zdecydowała się na gorszy, ale powielony dla odwrócenia uwagi. Kopie Kane’a i Kuri wymieszały się, wymieniając ciosy i ruszając dalej. Broń hologramów przecinała iluzje bez żadnego widocznego efektu, po czym konstrukty ruszały dalej, sprawdzając kolejnego przeciwnika. Oczywiście, oboje Toa Światła byli wśród nich, szukając się nawzajem. Przy każdym Kane’ie, którego atakowała, Kuri serce skakało do gardła. Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak atakowany hologram nagle robi niespodziewany unik, ląduje za jej plecami i przebija na wylot laserem lub konstruktem twardego światła. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego, Kuri poczuła ja Kane próbuje nawiązać z nią połączenie mentalne. Nie była to jednak delikatna prośba, jak ostatnim razem, był to atak umysłowy, który na moment sparaliżował nieprzygotowaną Toa. Zamarła, ale obecność umysłu Kane’a zniknęła. Jej kopie też się zatrzymały, ale z zauważalnym opóźnieniem. Zanim Toa zdążyła dojść do siebie, złodziej pojawił się przed nią, wbił hak w jej zbroję i przyciągnął brutalnie do siebie, wbijając w bok ułamany miecz. Kuri sapnęła, wypuszczając lewy miecz na ziemię. Spojrzała złodziejowi w twarz, jego mina wyrażała żal. Kane zadał kolejny cios kikutem broni, dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Spróbował się uwolnić, ale Kuri trzymała go mocno, użyła Matatu by jej palce zacisnęły się niczym obcęgi. Następnie pchnęła mieczem, przebijając pierś przeciwnika pod kątem. Kane ponownie szarpnął, znowu bezskutecznie, na jego twarz malował się już strach. Kuri naparła mocniej, wbijając miecz głębiej. Mężczyzna kaszlnął krwią, odsuwając się jak najdalej mógł i zadał błyskawiczny cios hakiem w szyję dziewczyny. Kuri natychmiast padła na kolana, chwytając się oburącz za szyję, gdzie Kane przeciął jej tętnicę. Przy uderzeniu serca przez palce przerażonej Toa przelała się ciepła krew. Dziewczyna potrzebowała kolejnego uderzenia, by zebrać w sobie odwagę i uwolniła z dłoni potężny strumień światła. Krzyknęła z bólu, gdy rana została skauteryzowana. Prawie zemdlała, osunęła się na ziemię, podtrzymując jedną ręką i oddychając ciężko. Wstała z trudem i zobaczyła że Kane również wypalił swoje rany, chwiał się na nogach kawałek dalej. Dziewczyna przywołała miecze do rąk i ruszyła naprzeciw oponenta, ciągnąc broń po ziemi, ale zatrzymała się. Jej ciało płonęło bólem, przynajmniej ta część, którą była w stanie poczuć. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach, traciła siły w zastraszającym tempie. Nie wiedziała, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma Kane, ale obawiała się, że dłużej niż ona. Słońce skryło się za chmurami, wyraźne dotąd cienie dwójki Toa wyblakły i chwilę potem zniknęły. Kuri zamknęła na chwilę oczy, by się skupić i je otworzyła. Użyła całej dostępnej mocy Matatu i porwała w powietrze fragmenty zniszczonych sterowców i hangaru, nawet trochę kawałków skrzyń, które wciąż płonęły. Chmura przedmiotów podleciała do Toa i zaczęła wirować, z czasem dołączyło więcej obiektów, tworząc wokół Kuri szalejącą barierę pocisków. Kane przyglądał się temu z uwagę, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy zdoła się teleportować przez niebezpieczną zasłonę. Chwilę później miał okazję to sprawdzić, jako że Kuri cisnęła w niego wirem odłamków. Nie tracąc chwili, Kane zaczął skakać przez chmarę wirujących przedmiotów, czasem potężnym laserem czy wybuchem światła przecinając lub stapiając najniebezpieczniejsze fragmenty. Kuri zwiększyła liczność i prędkość elementów, próbując skupić je wokół przemieszczającego się Toa, gdy ten w jednej chwili zmienił taktykę. Paroma skokami przebił się przez chmurę odpadów, potem teleportował się do Kuri i ciął ją w brzuch. Dziewczyna syknęła, padając na kolano, podparła się ręką i ponownie wstała, pozostawiając jeden z mieczy na ziemi. Znalazła wzorkiem Kane’a, ciężko oddychającego po imponującym unikaniu jej ataku. Uniosła w powietrze jeszcze więcej obiektów i ponownie zaatakowała, jeszcze szybciej. Z jej nosa pociekła krew, wywołana wysiłkiem. Złodziej uśmiechnął się. Pomimo zmęczenia i gorszego widzenia głębi przez utratę oka, poradził sobie z pierwszą falę pocisków, więc nie obawiał się kolejnej rundy. Zwłaszcza, że Kuri stała nieruchomo, podatna na atak, by móc utrzymać tak wiele przedmiotów w powietrzu. Ruszył naprzód, teleportując się skokowo. I wtedy wszystkie rozpędzone przedmioty w tej samej chwili zniknęły. Kane zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Moment później niewidziany kawał stali przeciął jego pierś. Toa zachwiał się, robiąc krok do tyłu i teraz dostrzegł, że wirująca chmara wciąż istniała, tylko niewidzialna. Mniejsze elementy były zakryte idealnie, większe były tylko przezroczyste, ale wszystkie kręciły się tak szybko, że i tak umykały przed wzorkiem. Za chmurą ostrych jak brzytwa fragmentów, stała Kuri z mieczem w dłoni, płynącą krwią z nosa i świecącymi niebiesko oczyma. Druga broń leżała u jej stóp. Kane zacisnął zęby, jakaś ułamana pod kątem śruba wbiła się w jego bark. Z warknięciem na ustach wyszarpnął obiekt i odrzucił, po czym ruszył przez wir niewidzialnych odłamków. Wiedział, że jego Kanohi nie może teleportować się przez niewidzialny przedmiot, mógł wylądować co najwyżej przed nim, sprawdził to przed wielu laty. Nie mógł jednym skokiem znaleźć się po drugiej stronie zasłony. Kuri widziała jak Toa Światła skacze przez chmurę, przebijając się przez zasłonę, zdeterminowany dopaść przeciwniczkę. Rozpaczliwie teleportował się pomiędzy obiektami, strzelając we wszystkie strony laserami. Gdy lądował w złym miejscu, jego tkanki był rozrywane przez elementy, na które się nabijał. Kuri z rosnącą paniką, obserwowała, jak niepomny na obrażenia Toa znajduje się przy każdym przeskoku bliżej dziewczyny. Pokryty rosnącą liczbą ran i z pancerzem w coraz gorszym stanie, Kane nawet nie krzyczał, gdy jego ciało było rozrywane. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł okno szansy i teleportował się. Wylądował przed Kuri z ułamanym ostrzem miecza wbitym w szyję dziewczyny. Zamarł, gdy stojąca przed nim Toa zafalowała tylko. Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, gdy wyczuł z leżącego na ziemi miecz Kuri promieniującą moc. Zakotwiczona w przedmiocie iluzja, tak jak mówił. Niewidzialna do tej pory dziewczyna błyskawicznie uderzyła w plecy Kane’a rękojeścią drugiej broni. Kolec broni wbił się głęboko w bark Toa Światła, w miejscu, gdzie nie zdołałby go wyciągnąć bez czyjejś pomocy. Kane szarpnął wściekle, obrócił się na pięcie, uderzając dziewczynę pięścią w twarz, a następnie odrzucając potężnym kopniakiem w brzuch, tam gdzie przedtem przebił ją rozgrzanym mieczem. Kuri z jękiem odleciała na kilka bio, ból na chwilę ją sparaliżował. Kane uniósł rękę, wystrzelił z niej urwany promień lasera, ale po przeleceniu jakiegoś bio, wyparował. Toa spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która rozbłysła kilkukrotnie refleksami, po czym całkowicie zgasła. W spojrzeniu złodzieja pojawiła się wściekłość. Mówił, jak ważna jest dla niego moc, a teraz Kuri prawie mu ją odebrała. Dziewczyna przyciągnęła do siebie drugi miecz, ten który nadal miał kolec z minerałem blokującym żywioł. Jednocześnie posłała stalowy pocisk zza pleców Kane’a, pod kątem w jego Kualsi, strącając ją. W tej samej chwili, wściekły złodziej uniósł drugą rękę, pozbywszy się broni białej i wystrzelił z niej strumień mocy. Kuri zalało światło, krzyknęła, upadając na kolano i czując gorąco na zbroi. Uniosła wolną dłoń, próbując powstrzymać przeciwnika i udało jej się nieco odsunąć światło. Blask zalewał jej oczy i oślepiał, widziała tylko wszechogarniającą biel. Jej oczy łzawiły, a wyciągnięte palce jakby płonęły. Przerażona spróbowała wstać, ale Kane tylko zwiększył natężenie. Serce podeszło Toa do gardła, widząc jak pancerz na jej dłoni zaczyna mięknąć. Próbowała cisnąć czymś w złodzieja, ale nie widziała go, ani cokolwiek oprócz oślepiającego światła, więc ataki były bezskuteczne. Jej ręka utonęła w bieli. Toa pozbawiła przeciwnika możliwości używania mocy z jednej kończyny, ale to wciąż było za mało. Kuri zamknęła oczy, ale światło wciąż przebijało się przez powieki. Nie miała sił. Pomyślała, że to koniec. A potem zobaczyła ponownie umierającego Anazisa. DerXessa, który mówił, że dziewczyna będzie dobrym przywódcą. Uzbrojonego Rakka, przygotowującego się do obrony dzielnicy. Wszystkich mieszkańców miasta, których przekonała do swojej sprawy. Ściskającego ją Vouksa, proszącego o powrót. Widziała CaeTię podającą jej dłoń, by pomóc wstać po treningu. Valara przekazującego jej własną broń. Karada, który przyszedł ostrzec ją o ataku na dzielnicę rzemieślniczą. Zobaczyła grupę Toa patrzącą w zachodzące słońce na Zakazie, świętującą. Zobaczyła zabójcę, który przybył do jej wioski, którego wyzywała przy ognisku. Zabójcę, który zmienił się w wojownika, uwolnił ją z sideł Makuty i uczył korzystać z mocy podczas szaleńczej ucieczki. Wojownika, który stał się bohaterem, gdy stanął dla niej do walki z Makutą. Który stał przy bramie swojej wioski każdego wieczoru, wypatrując jej powrotu. Którego kochała. Zobaczyła Toa Ognia, który uratował ją gdy zabłądziła daleko od wioski. Który, choć podróżował po całym wszechświecie, zawsze do niej wracał. Który uczył ją, jak być Toa, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. Którego także kochała, w inny sposób. Z krzykiem, Kuri wstała, odpychając strumień światła. Krzyknęła ponownie, ruszając naprzód, krok po kroku. Intensywność lasera jeszcze wzrosła, ale Toa to nie powstrzymywało. Parła powoli naprzód, odpychając strumień. Światło wydzielało tyle energii, że metalowe podłoże lądowiska miękło, opancerzone stopy dziewczyny pozostawiały w rozgrzanym metalu ślady. Była już blisko Kane’a, który z wysiłku zaczął krzyczeć. Pokonała szybko ostatni krok, chwyciła go za nadgarstek wyciągniętej ręki, wygięła ją w bok, przestając blokować strumień światła, który w tej chwili wystrzelił w niebo. Toa uderzyła mieczem, wbijając kolec za plecy przeciwnika, w drugi bark. Światło zgasło. Kane upadł na kolana. Kuri upuściła miecz i zachwiała się. Zrozpaczony, mężczyzna wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. - Teraz jestem od ciebie potężniejsza – padły pierwsze słowa od rozpoczęcia walki. – Zgodnie z twoją logiką powinieneś mi się podporządkować. A może wreszcie zrozumiesz, że byłeś w błędzie. Kane nie zareagował, patrzył tylko otępiały w przestrzeń. Nie wiedziała, czy myśli nad jej słowami, czy dociera do niego fakt, że przegrał, a może coś jeszcze innego. Oblizała wysuszone usta. Rozbroiła Kane’a, ale nadal nie przemówiła mu do rozsądku. Więc mówiła dalej: - Ludzie mogą nas rozczarować. Masz rację. Ale spójrz na swoją Moc, którą tak cenisz. Ona też cię zawiodła. Toa wciąż klęczał. Z jego oka zaczęła lecieć łza. Dziewczyna drgnęła, nie wiedziała czy to jej słowa, czy coś innego. - Wszyscy zawodzą, Kane. Ludzie na dole. – Machnęła ręką za lądowisko. – Ty. Ja. Prędzej czy później, każdy z nas kogoś zawiedzie. To nieuniknione – powiedziała, przypominając sobie Vortixx, z którym walczyła na arenie, a którego na jej oczach zabił KayRes. Zobaczyła przerażonego Ayrusa, któremu tafla światła rozsadziła szyję. Stała pośród ledwo żywych zabójców w porcie. Znowu klęczała nad umierającym Anazisem. - Na Xii, w mojej fabryce Matoran traktowano gorzej niż Rahi – wychrypiał. Kuri zamarła, pozwalając mu mówić. Nie wiedziała, czy mówi szczerze, czy chce wzbudzić jej litość lub zyskać na czasie. Ale czuła, że to dla złodzieja ważne. – Gdyby nie jedna Ga-Matoranka, pewnie nie dałbym tam rady. Była moją przyjaciółką, potem stała się czymś więcej. Kuri oddychała powoli, próbując odzyskać siły. Lewa ręka nadal ją parzyła, ale potrafiła nią ruszać i zginać palcami. Odetchnęła z ulgą. - Raz zrobiłem coś źle i cała produkcja z tego dnia została zniszczona. Nadzorcy byli wściekli, ale Ga-Matoranka wzięła winę na siebie. Zatłukli ją na moich oczach. Pamiętam jej płacz, gdy ją mordowali. Jej wzrok, gdy patrzyła na mnie i umierała. Wszystko z mojej winy. – Spojrzał na Kuri, płacząc z jedynego oka. Drugie ziało czarną dziurą i blizną, pozostawionymi przez dziewczynę. - Doskonale wiem, że to ja najbardziej zawodzę. Zawsze tak było. - Jak ona miała na imię? – zapytała ze współczuciem Kuri. – Ta Matoranka? - Aiuna. Toa przygryzła walkę. - Wszyscy zawodzimy, Kane – powtórzyła. – Ale liczy się to, co zrobimy potem, gdy to już się stanie. Czy spróbujemy to naprawić. Czy będziemy lepsi. Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w ziemię. - Każdy z nas może być lepszy, Kane – powiedziała cicho, z przekonaniem. – Pierwszy krok musisz zrobić sam. Ale dalej ja mogę ci pomóc. Gdy Toa Światła uniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę, zobaczył wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Kuri, która przygryzała wargę. Mężczyzna ścisnął rękę Toa, wstając ciężko. Ruch jego drugiej ręki, wycelowany w pierś Kuri, był błyskawiczny, praktycznie umykał wzrokowi. Ale nieważne, jak szybki był Kane, nie mógł być szybszy od światła. Tafla przezroczystego światła wystrzeliła z wolnej ręki dziewczyny, trafiając Toa w pierś i powalając. Z jego ręki wypadł niewidzialny sztylet, ten sam którym Kuri pozbawiła go oka, a którym złodziej ją zatruł. Nóż był idealnie ukryty, tak jak podczas poprzedniej walki druga maska Kane’a. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię ze świetlistym kawałkiem szkła wbitym w pierś, jego dłoń wysmyknęła się z uścisku Kuri. Toa spojrzał na swój tułów i kaszlnął krwią. Świetlisty przedmiot rozwiał się, torując drogę dla juchy. Plama czerwieni na jego zniszczonej zbroi powiększała się w zastraszającym tempie. Próbował zatamować krwotok, ale bez mocy nie mógł wypalić rany, a bez Kanohi uciec. Kuri uklękła obok szamoczącego się, umierającego na jej oczach Toa. Zacisnęła pięści i przygryzła wargę tak mocno, że zaczęła krwawić. DerXess kazał jej zrobić wszystko co konieczne. Dziewczyna się na to zgodziła. To dlaczego obserwując rozpaczliwie chwytającego się życia Kane’a, czuła ogromny ból w piersiach? Teraz nawet nie musiała nic robić. Wystarczyło chwilę poczekać. Problem złodzieja rozwiąże się praktycznie sam, raz na zawsze. Gdy zobaczyła jego nagły ruch, zadziałała intuicyjnie, nie celowała pociskiem, po prostu wystrzeliła. Kane przedtem zrugał ją za zaufanie mu. Więc teraz była przygotowana. Ale nie czuła satysfakcji, widząc przerażone spojrzenie Kane’a. „- W byciu Toa nie chodzi o robienie tego, co jest łatwe” – powiedział jej kiedyś Kerhes. „- Ale o wybranie tego, po czym sumienie da ci zasnąć.” Ze łzami w oczach, Kuri położyła dłoń na ranie Kane’a i uwolniła Światło. Mężczyzna zakrztusił się, potem jego charkot przeszedł w krzyk bólu. Potem zapadła cisza. Po paru chwilach, sprawdzając swoją ranę, z niedowierzaniem, mężczyzna powoli usiadł. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Kuri z załzawionymi oczyma. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwięzł mu w gardle. - Jesteśmy Toa, do cholery – powiedziała z rozpaczą w głosie. – Musimy być lepsi, Kane. – Uniosła rękę do twarzy, ocierając łzy. Kane chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. W mieście rozpętało się piekło. W Naressis uderzyło najsilniejsze trzęsienie ziemi, jakie przez tysiąclecia widziało miasto. Domy składały się ja drewniane konstrukcje na wietrze. Pomosty na kanałach w porcie zapadały się z podróżującymi po nich ludźmi. Z górskich zboczy schodziły lawiny, zasypując obrzeża miasta kawalkadami kamieni. Podpory lądowiska zaczęły pękać, a samo lotnisko pękło na kilka sporych kawałków, z których część zaczęła się zsuwać po zboczu lub spadać w przepaść. Oboje Toa w ostatniej chwili zdążyli dobiec i przeskoczyć na stabilniejsze tereny, obolali z trudem wciągnęli się na bezpieczną przestrzeń. Hangar zapadł się, runęły na niego spadające z góry kamienie. Całe przecznice miasta stały w gruzach, mola na nabrzeżu szły w drzazgi a w paru miejscach miasto przecięły potężne rozpadliny. Trzęsienie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, ale w rzeczywistości musiało trwać ledwie kilka minut. Gdy ustało, zapadła śmiertelna cisza. A potem na horyzoncie, w zatoce, pojawiła się fala. Toa obserwowali, jak wpada w miasto, spłukując gruzy, trupy i statki w głąb Naressis. Przypływ zalał całe miasto, sięgnął aż do podnóża gór, na których wznosiło się zniszczone lądowisko sterowców. Potem, powoli woda opadła, ściekając do kanałów i rozpadlin, zostawiając za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Kuri mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak wiele istot właśnie zginęło. Ale coś było tu nie tak. - Fala nadeszła tak szybko? – zapytała, zdziwiona. Trzęsienia ziemi w ulokowanym w zatoce mieście były podwójnie niebezpieczne. Po każdym wstrząsie, z opóźnieniem, w miasto uderzała fala z morza, adekwatna do siły trzęsienia. W większości wypadków były to niegroźne przypływy. Ale nie teraz. - Nie – potwierdził jej obawy Kane. – To była fala po rannym wstrząsie. Kuri zmroziło. Trzęsienie sprzed chwili było kilkukrotnie silniejsze od porannego. Fala, którą wywołało, będzie tak wielka, że zaleje całe miasto. Naressis przestanie istnieć, a budynki już były podniszczone, górskie przełęcze zasypane lawinami, sterowce i lądowisko zniszczone. Mieszkańcy nie mieli dokąd uciekać, mogli tylko czekać na śmierć i pochłonięcie przez morską toń. Wstrząs musiał uwięzić mnóstwo ludzi pod gruzami, którzy utopią się, gdy nadejdzie woda. Pozostali wyjdą na dachy domów, ale wciąż nie było gwarancji, że nadwerężone konstrukcje wytrzymają napór tysięcy hektolitrów wody. Toa Światła czuła przytłaczającą ją panikę i nieuchronne widmo zguby. - Setki zginą – wyszeptała. - Tysiące – poprawił ją Kane. Spojrzała na Toa Światła. Stał na nogach, udało mu się mu odzyskać swoją Kualsi. Miecze Kuri natomiast przepadły razem z wysuniętą częścią lotniska. Mężczyzna spojrzał na klęczącą dziewczynę, ich oczy się spotkały. - Pomóż mi to powstrzymać – wyszeptała Kuri, drżąc. Była kompletnie przerażona. – Błagam. Na twarzy Kane’a, pojawił się smutek. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je po chwili i zacisnął w wąską kreskę. Spojrzał w przepaść, na wznoszące się w dole domy. I zniknął, zostawiając dziewczynę samą sobie. Zawiał wiatr, Kuri zmroziło aż po kości. Objęła się ramionami, jej warga drżała. Każdy w mieście, które chciała uratować, miał umrzeć. Kane uciekł, po tym jak raz po raz dawała mu kolejną szansę. Zawiodła na całej linii. A teraz wszyscy zapłacą za to cenę. Toa rozpłakała się.